Algo pasa con Harry
by gata89
Summary: Secuela de Verdad o prenda donde harry y draco son pareja y deben proteger su relacion normal, no?
1. Chapter 1: la porra un ataque

Hola! ya he vuelto, antes de lo esperado (muxo antes) antes de comenzar keria recordarles el cap 13 de verdad o prenda donde trelawney y ron hacen unas predicciones a harry, pues en eso se van a basar los capitulos:

- Hmm.- Ron que parecía haber despertado de sus ensoñaciones cogió la taza de té de Harry.- Veo que mi amigo tiene una rosa, significa una pareja, también tiene la llave, oculta un gran secreto, seguramente quién es su pareja porque...

- Señor Weasley continúe- intervino la profesora, notando que bastante gente estaba atenta a la vida de Harry.

- La porra, **un ataque**, y aquí, el ataque creo que es fallido, también una forma extraña que no sé qué es.

- Déjeme ver- Trelawney cogió la taza de Harry quien ya empezaba a temer que gritase a medio colegio que iba a morir.- Tiene además la luna, claridad de pensamiento, y el árbol, **familia**. La última figura es...el mazo, **una traición**.- Harry sintió como la confianza disminuía; ¿Sería que Draco le iba a traicionar? No era posible, pero tal vez no fuese aposta. Ya se vería, las predicciones siempre podrían cambiar, o no ser verdaderas...

ya con esto comencemos:

Autora: gata89

Pareja: harry/draco

Advertencias: este capitulo contendra violencia. Y habra futuro mpreg.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y los actores a no se kien de la warner bross. yo solo los utilizo, los maltrato y los devuelvo mas o mnos intactos :p

Capítulo 1: La porra un ataque

Hacía una semana, una maldita semana desde la última vez que había visto a Draco en el café de la calle Azalea, y ya le echaba terriblemente de menos. Con esa clase de pensamientos, Harry abandonó su puesto de observación en la ventana y salió de su habitación. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias y consejos de todos los que conocía, fue al único parque del barrio y, solitario, se sentó en uno de los oxidados columpios. Lentamente y ajeno a su alrededor, sólo centrado en sus pensamientos, comenzó a columpiarse.

Estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no notó el tiempo que pasaba ni tampoco los ruidos que podrían producirse a su alrededor. Seguía meciéndose lentamente sintiendo el aire jugar con sus ya de por sí revueltos cabellos cuando alguien empujó fuertemente el columpio pegándole el mayor susto de su vida. Rápidamente paró el columpio con un impulso, se levantó y dió la vuelta, lamentándose profundamente haberse dejado la varita en casa cuando se encontró frente a frente con una figura de túnica negra y capucha que tapaba completamente sus facciones.

- ¿Quién eres?- la voz de Harry sonó segura aunque él no se sintiese así. La alta figura sacó su varita y le apuntó. Harry no sentía fuerzas para correr, estaba paralizado en su sitio, pero para su asombro la varita del hombre frente a él, se apuntó a sí mismo y murmuró unas palabras, tras lo cual se desprendió de su capa.- ¡Draco¿Pero... qué haces aquí?- su voz cambió subitamente de un tono de sorpresa a uno de verdadero enfado- ¡Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso! No sabes el susto que me has dado.

El rubio siguió riendo hasta que vió como su enfadado novio se alejaba:- Oh, vamos Harry, no te lo tomes así. Eres demasiado exagerado, venga...-puso ojitos de arrepentimiento y Harry, en contra de su conciencia, aceptó la semi-disculpa.

Una vez que ambos se hubieron calmado se pasaron hablando en un banco del parque horas y horas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se hizo la noche.

- ¡Potter!- un grito rompió el aire. Harry miró curioso en la dirección de la que venía el sonido.- Ya sabes que si llegasa casa después de mí te castigarán, y yo estaré allí para verlo. Me voy a divertir mucho esta noche...- el causante de las amenazas volvió a sentar su enorme culo en el estrecho sillín de la bici, y con esfuerzo, comenzó a pedalear.

- Harry¿quién era ese gracioso?- Draco se giró hacia el moreno, pero éste, ya de pie, echó a correr en la dirección en la que se había marchado el muggle con aspecto de cerdito.

- Lo siento, nos volveremos a ver...- fue lo último que oyó.

Para desgracia de Duddley, pero fortuna de Harry, éste último llegó a tiempo a casa, exactamente dos minutos antes que su horondo primo el cual, se había cansado demasiado pronto de la bici y había tenido que pararse durante un buen rato a recuperar el aliento. Cuando el moreno entró, su primer deseo fue enviar una lechuza a Draco para que no se preocupase, porque ahora que lo pensaba, se había ido demasiado apresuradamente. Pero al llegar al pie de la escalera, su tía Petunia salió rápido de la cocina, y al ver a su sobrino hizo señas para que la siguiese.

- Toma- le dijo entregándole un cazo.- Puedes comenzar por lavar la vajilla, luego friegas el suelo, limpias la mesa, y te vas a continuación a la cama.

- Pero si no he hecho nada malo...- Harry sabía que protestar era algo inútil pero aún así lo intentaba.

- No es eso estúpido niño. Es que me voy con Dudders al cine, y quiero que para cuando tu tío venga esté todo reluciente. Termina antes de que nos marchemos para dejarte encerrado en tu habitación.- Harry gruñó: los Dursley le dejaban andar por donde quisiera mientras era de día, pero parecían temer que Harry aprovechase la noche para escaparse, quemar la casa, o algo más.

Con presteza, se dedicó a las tareas encomendadas para ver si así conseguía algo de cenar, pero cuando, agotado, limpiaba la mesa, su tía entró y le instó a dirigirse a su dormitorio. Con bastante hambre pero sin ánimo de peleas, dejó que le encerrasen en la habitación.

La una, las dos...Harry contaba las horas que pasaban para el inicio del día por el reloj-despertador que le había regalado Hermione años atrás, el hambre le impedía dormir, y no encontraba manera de distraerse. Harto de esa situación se drigió a la puerta de la habitación, y sin saber cómo ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Extrañado, se encaminó pasillo adelante, y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras, esquivando con habilidad los peldaños que crujían. Todo estaba en silencio. Fue hacia la cocina donde sacó de la nevera un trozo de queso duro que había sobrado de la cena y despacio lo comió. Cuando terminó abrió nuevamente el electrodoméstico para conseguir algo de beber, pero el ruido de la puerta principal lo alertó. Curioso, se acercó y distinguió a su tío entrando en el salón, por lo que rápidamente volvió a su habitación. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, y aliviado de que no le pillasen se acostó en la cama.

- Harryy...- la voz que pretendía ser dulce, o por lo menos melódica, le tensó.- Ya estoy en caaaasa.

Asustado, el chico de oro volteó para mirar con ojos entornados hacia la puerta. Delante de él se distinguía la figura imponente de su tío, la ropa desarreglada, el escaso pelo alborotado, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, y ese olor a alcohol barato que no presagiaba nada bueno. Las veces que su tío había regresado a casa borracho le había dado las mayores palizas de su vida, aún peores que las de Duddley y sus amigos, como aquella vez que de patadas que le dió acabó tirándole por las escaleras y partiéndole una pierna, o la otra que le había dejado inconsciente por dos días enteros...sólo de pensarlo, a Harry le entraban escalofríos. Vernon avanzó pesadamente hacia su sobrino quien, espantado intentó coger su varita, pero él, más rápido, la lanzó lejos, al pasillo. Entonces el moreno intentó pasar por un lado para escapar, pero Vernon lo agarró y estampó contra la cama. - Voy a hacer de tí un hombre, Harry, seguro que te gustará- el moreno probó nuevamente a escapar pero su tío había cerrado la habitación con llave y la había guardado en...mejor no pensarlo. Deseperado, sólo se le ocurrió una salida: la ventana, pero cuando ya tenía un pie en el alféizar el hombre agarró su otra pierna y tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo nuevamente.- Creías que te dejaría escapar¿eh perra? Pues lamentándolo mucho, tú por supuesto, tu vida va a cambiar y no dejaré que te escabullas¿me oyes mocoso asqueroso!- Harry oía los desvaríos del borracho de su tío deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, que nada fuese real...pero el olor a alcohol y el peso de su tío cuando se posicionó encima de él, le hizo darse cuenta que era tan real como que Voldemort había vuelto.- Dime zorra¿te gusta?- su tío había empezado a lamerle el cuello, mientras que él hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para desasirse pero no lo conseguía. En un brusco beso, atrapó su boca, y cuando terminó Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitar.

Hubo un momento mientras su tío trataba de desabrocharse el pantalón, que le dejó un hueco libre para actuar, entonces Harry le pegó una patada en sus partes, con todas sus fuerzas. Vernon gimió de dolor y se apartó del mocoso repelente, por lo que Harry se lanzó en pos de la puerta cerrada, no pudiendo abrirla. Su tío, rápidamente recuperado le cogió de un brazo y le lanzó contra la pared. El ojiverde cayó desmadejado y un poco aturdido.- Ahora verás pequeña sabandija, ya que no quieres que te haga disfrutar, préparate.- Diciendo ésto, su tío se sacó el cinturón y comenzó a propinarle golpes por todo el cuerpo acompañados de patadas y ocasionales puñetazos. Harry hacía todo lo posible para que los golpes no le alcanzasen la cara o la cabeza pero lo veía como algo imposible. Por fin, pareció que su tío se cansaba de darle latigazos con la correa en la espalda, y dándole una patada en el estómago marchó a su habitación, cerrando nuevamente la puerta, esta vez por fuera.

Tras unos minutos recuperándose de la paliza, Harry se encaminó nuevamente a su cama, pero lo pensó mejor, ya estaba harto de ser el maltratado, de no poder defenderse ante su tío, ya faltaba menos de un mes para que cumpliese la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico¿por qué no irse ahora? Así lo decidió, y en un arranque de furia, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, la varita voló hacia él y su cosas se metieron dentro del baúl¿sería eso considerado como magia accidental, o le mandarían una citación? Deseperado, salió de la casa, y cojeando se alejó de allí para nunca regresar...

Por favor, antes de matarme (si sq m conocn :p) kiero decir algo en mi defensa: m encanta esta pareja, m encanta Harry, como a muxas no m gusta verlo sufrir pero tnia q acerlo, era una fuerza superior. admas podria heber sido peor y es la unica escena... tan violenta de todo el fic. gracias por su comprension...x favor reviews, howlers, maldiciones...


	2. Chapter 2: una rosa pareja

Un nuevo capitulo dl fic, espero q les siga gustando... 

Capítulo 2: Una rosa pareja

Harry caminaba despacio alejándose de todo y todos los que le habían hecho daño. Adolorido, y sin poder pensar con claridad, paró un momento para descansar y soltar a su lechuza, que preocupada por su amo, voló alrededor de su cabeza sin alejarse. El moreno no sabía qué hacer, a quién acudir... sus amigos armarían un escándalo, Dumbledore seguramente le mandaría con sus tíos otra vez aludiendo que estaba mejor protegido, y su novio...fijo que no le gustaría encontrárselo en ese estado, además que no podría hacer nada por él. ¿Qué habría hecho Sirius en su situación? Ah, Sirius, su querido padrino. El año pasado no se había puesto a pensar en él, claro que con tantos entretenimientos..., ahora volvía a mirar atrás y culparse de su muerte. ¡No! La culpa era de Voldemort, Bellatrix, e incluso de Snape por haberse burlado de él, si tan sólo estuviese ahí...

- Vamos Harry debes de ser fuerte- se reprendió en voz baja.

- Así que te llamas Harry¿eh?- una voz fuerte resonó a su espalda. Harry se giró aterrado, pero lo que encontró fué a un muchacho más o menos de su edad, ancho y fuerte, que imponía respeto. Además su cara le resultaba familiar.- Dame todo tu dinero.

- No-no tengo- Harry prefirió comportarse como un niño pequeño y asustado, nunca levantando la cabeza.

- ¿No? Debí imaginármelo, pequeño¿cuántos años tienes¿Quince?- el moreno sintió ira hacia ese chico, y también indignación ¡iba a cumplir diecisiete en un mes!- Ven conmigo- el desconocido le estaba apuntando con una varita.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al ver la punta de la varita, y rapidamente sacó al suya.

- Con que eres un pequeño mago. ¿Acaso crees que podrás vencerme?- el sujeto se puso en posición de ataque, siendo imitado por Harry, pero a los pocos segundos unos faros iluminaron la escena haciendo al hombre retroceder.- Nos volveremos a ver pequeño Harry.

El moreno se giró hacia la carretera donde acababa de aparecer el Autobús Noctámbulo. Stan, se bajó de un salto con aire curioso: - ¡Neville! Quiero decir¡Harry Potter! Pasa, hoy tienes tu cama gratis.

Harry subió al autobús que después de un ajetreado viaje lo depositó a las puertas del Caldero Chorreante. Agradecido de bajarse, y algo mareado, entró en el establecimiento que estaba más vacío que de costumbre, aunque claro, debían ser sobre las cuatro de la mañana. Pidió a Tom una habitación libre, la última que quedaba, y cansado, se acostó.

Un rubio platinado se levantó con las primeras luces de la mañana. Activo como era, abrió su preciosos ojos grises y rápido escogió cuidadosamente su ropa y entró en su baño. Cuando salió, bien vestido y peinado, bajó al comedor de su espaciosa mansión y su nueva elfina doméstica: Poky, le sirvió el desayuno.

- ¿No han llegado mis..er..amigos?

- No, amo, señor. Llegarán dentro de unos minutos.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Había que reconocer que esta elfina era muy eficiente, sobremanera al cocinar, pero echaba de menos a su viejo Dobby, con el que tantas veces había jugado cuando era más pequeño.

Al terminar, el llamador sonó, oyó voces y pasos que se dirigían al saloncito cercano a la entrada. Con algo de desgana, Draco se arregló la ropa para encontrarse con Blaise y Pansy. La verdad es que preferiría estar descubriendo lo que pasaba con Harry, pues el día anterior le había dejado muy preocupado.

- Pansy, Blaise, bienvenidos- dijo en su clásica voz arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Draco!- chilló su amiga emocionada arrojándosele encima para abrazarlo. A veces era muy impulsiva. Blaise se limitó a estrecharle la mano y caminar hacia la salida.- ¿Has visto últimamente a tu amorcito?- Pansy le susrró al oído para que el otro amigo no se enterase, y Draco sólo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Blaise ya se había desaparecido y ambos se apresuraron a salir del campo anti-apariciones para acompañar a su amigo al callejón diagón.

- Querría 300 gramos de polvo de dragón por favor, y también pelo de unicornio, tres - esa voz distrajo sus sentidos, sabía de quién era esa voz.

- ¿Draco?- le llamaron sus amigos extrañados, quienes ya estaban saliendo del boticario.

- Ahora les alcanzo- Draco se acercó al mostrador escondido entre las estanterías, mientras sus amigos se encogían de hombros y desaparecían por la puerta.

Ahí, justo ahí estaba el objeto de sus preocupaciones, tan bello como le recordaba, su moreno de ojos verdes, anhelo de su corazón.

Cuando el muchacho salió, le siguió sigilosamente, y al asegurarse de que no había nadie conocido cerca le agarró de un brazo.

- Ay- se quejó el moreno girándose dolorido,- pedazo de bestia ten más cuida...¡Draco!- al ver a su novio cambió su expresión a una de temor y rapidamente a una inexpresiba deseando que el Slytherin no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero éste que era el rey de la indiferencia, si que lo había hecho.

- ¿Que te ocurre?

- Hmm, nada, sólo estoy aquí de compras, y...

- No mientas, sé que tus tíos no te dejarían salir.

- Ya, pero vine con mis amigos que están...en...

- Harry deja de mentir, y además qué te ha pasado en el brazo- Harry intentó apartarse pero el otro fue más rapido y le subió la manga de la camiseta, mostrando un brazo delgado cubierto de moratones, y algo inchado, posiblemetne roto.- Harry, qué...

- No ha sido nada- respondió el otro cortante.- Además ya me he hechado un ungüento.-por dentro Harry maldecía al ungüento por no actuar más rápido.

- Pero si tienes el brazo roto- Draco puso su cara más dura- dame el otro brazo.

- Si ya tienes uno- replicó Harry enfadado.- Para qué quieres el otro- pero Draco le agarró el otro brazo y subió la manga con brusquedad haciéndole soltar un involuntario gemido de dolor.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto Harry?- el moreno se negó a responder.- ¿Ha sido tu primo?- lentamente negó con la cabeza,- ¿ha sido tu tío?- Draco notó como al moreno le recorría un escalofrío.- ¿Ha sido él¡Le voy a matar!

- No Draco, no fue nadie, yo..me caí...mientras limpiaba una ventana.- Draco por supuesto que no le creyó pero fingió creerle y así el moreno se relajó.- ¿Me devuelves mi brazo por favor?

- Tengo una idea mejor¿que tal si vamos a tomar un helado?- Harry le miró con desconfianza, pero al final accedió.- Espérame aquí, voy a decirselo a mis amigos.

Harry esperó por el rubio, nervioso porque casi lo había descubierto, y oyó una voz conocida:

- Pequeño Harry, nos volvemos a encontrar...y ahora vas a venir conmigo- intentó alejarse del muchacho que ya antes le había molestado en Privet Drive, pero éste le agarró de la cintura y tiró su varita.

- Suéltame- Harry forcejeaba intentando soltarse, y de paso coger su varita.

- No, no, Harry, te voy a llevar ante alguien poderoso, y aquí no hay ningún autobús que me aleje, o alguien que te conozca y aprecie, y te...salve del señor oscuro- Harry palideció un momento por esas palabras, pero luego, con más fuerza que antes le volvió a propinar patadas en la pierna. Además se sentía tan indefenso como cuando su tío Vernon le había dado aquella paliza.

- ¡Suéltale!- Draco apareció frente a ellos, con varita en mano, y eso en cierta manera tranquilizó a Harry.- Vamos Nott¿qué tienes con él?

Theodore Nott aferró más fuerte a Harry, y respondió despectivo: - Vaya, vaya, si es Draco Malfoy, e intentando rescatar al "gran" Harry Potter. ¿A qué se debe este cambio¿Acaso prefieres traicionar al señor oscuro, incluso a tu propio padre por esté?- sacudió con fuerza a Harry, a quien las heridas le dolían de nuevo, horriblemente.

- Lo siento Harry- éste le miró con confusión notando cómo le apuntaba con la varita, mientras Nott sonreía con malicia- ¡Harry al suelo¡Desimaus!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzarse sobre su pierna mala al oír le grito del rubio, antes de que Nott le cayese encima desmayado.

- Harry¿estás bien?- Draco le ayudó a levantarse apartando a Nott de una patada. Cuando se aseguró de que Harry estaba de pie y a salvo se acercó al otro y le arremangó la manga izquierda de la túnica.- Lo que pensaba un estúpido mortífago- Harry se le había acercado despacio y poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Nott murmuró unas palabras, una luz roja cubrió el cuerpo del desmayado.- Harry¿qué haces?

- Borrándole la memoria- Harry se levantó y acercó a su novio- ahora me vendría muy bien ése helado.

Riendo suavemente, el rubio se encaminó hacia su heladería favorita, una en la que Harry no había estado nunca antes, y pidió dos copas especiales de la casa, e indicó algo a la camarera en voz baja.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Harry curioso.

- Ya lo verás,- la camarera se acercó con una bandeja plateada que tenía dos copas de delicioso y refrescante helado.- La tuya es la de la guinda.

Ambos comenzaron a comer sus deliciosos helados, aunque más bien Harry comía mientras Draco le observaba. En un momento dado, Harry se puso tenso con la espalda recta sobre la silla y una cara sin expresión alguna.

- Harry¿qué ocurrió después de que te fueses ayer del parque?

- Corrí hasta pasar a mi primo y luego entré en casa.

- ¿Te castigaron?

- No, sólo tuve que fregar toda la cocina pero no era un castigo.

- ¿Y luego de cenar?

- No cené, fregué la cocina y me enviaron a la habitación para encerrarme.- Draco sintió furia contra los tíos del moreno pero prefirió seguir la indagación.

- ¿Pasó algo durante la noche?

- Tenía hambre así que me levanté y sin saber cómo la puerta se abrió sóla. Fui a la cocina y comí lo que qeudaba de la cena de mi tía...luego oí pasos en el salón y subí...a la habitación...- Draco notó cómo los efectos del Veritaserum estaban perdiendo fuerza en el moreno. Entonces le metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca.

- ¿Y luego?

- Al entrar en la habitación oí a mi tío subir por las escaleras y me acosté fingiendome dormido, pero entró en la habitación...estaba borracho y yo sentí miedo, e intenté coger mi varita para defenderme pero no pude, me la quitó...Él me tiró sobre la cama, me quería, él quería, se quería...oh dios mío quería violarme- Harry había puesto una cara entre el horror y el dolor como si estuviese reviviéndolo en ese instante y como Draco sabía, el Veritaserum funcionaba parecido.- PEro yo intenté escapar por la ventana, y..me volvió a atrapar y luego cambió de idea porque me dio una paliza y me dejó allí.

- ¿Y a dónde fuiste?- Darco sentía el dolor de Harry como propio

- Me, me fuí cogí todo y vine al caldero chorreante.- una vez que contó todo lo que podía Harry cayó como desmayado hasta que Draco le aplicó un enervate.

- Harry, vas a venir conmigo a la mansión- el rubio se veía tranquilo mientras que por dentro bullía de odio asesino y palneaba cómo hacérselo pagar a los malditos muggles.

- Pero..un momento, me has dado...- Harry calló en la cuenta de lo que su novio le había hecho comer y primero sintió rabia pero antes de actuar se detuvo a pensar y se sintió agradecido al rubio pues por él mismo nunca lo hubiese contado a nadie.

- En la mansión tendrás que estar escondido, porque no sé qué pasaría si mi padre te encuentra- prosiguió tras darse cuenta de las expresiones de Harry.- Pero puede que mi madre nos ayude...- ambos se levantaron.- Vamos, iremos por vía flu.

Loa dos atractivos jóvenes de dieciseis y diecisiete años, entraron por una de las tantas chimeneas de la mansión Malfoy a la vez, pues sólo así podían entrar los que no eran miembros de la familia. Al llegar, les atendió la elfina a la que Draco mandó arreglar la habitación de invitados que se encontraba al lado de la suya.

- ¿No dormiremos juntos?- Harry hizo un puchero, que a Draco se le antojó adorable.

- Claro que sí, león. Pero no debemos hacer sospechar a mi madre- le respondió en un susurro.- Ahora vamos a hablar con ella, seguramente se encuentre en su despacho...

Fin del capitulo, gracias por leer.

El proximo capitulo se demorara hasta por lo menos finales de agosto. Bs (mandnm reviews :P)


	3. Chapter 3: luna claridad de pensamiento

Siento el retraso, intentare terminar la historia antes de comenzar las clases, pues luego me kitan el internt... NOOO! por 1ª vez en tantos años juntos -snif- 

Capítulo 3 : Luna claridad de pensamiento

Una vez se encontraron frente a la puerta del despacho Draco indicó a su amor pelinegro que esperase un momento fuera de la sala mientras él explicaba todo lo relacionado a su madre, antes de entrar le aconsejó estar a tento para entrar en cuanto le indicase que entrara. Acto seguido picó con suavidad a la puerta:

- Adelante- les llegó la suave y cantarina voz de la matriarca Malfoy.- Buenos días hijo¿cómo es que has vuelto tan temprano? Tus amigos me comunicaron que te habías marchado sin dar ninguna explicación.

- Oh cuanto lo siento, se me había pasado por completo.

- Tranquilo hijo, les dije que tendrías alguna buena explicación que darles.

- Madre, es que la tengo.

- ¿Y te importaría decírmela?

- Por supuesto que no. he venido a hablar contigo sobre ello. Verás...el año pasado conocí a una persona muy especial para mí y éste verano continué viéndole...

- Oh así que tienes novio

- No madre no tengo novia es nov...¿Cómo has dicho?

- Amor, las madres lo sabemos todo, ahora continúa con tu relato por favor.

- Hoy me encontré a mi novio y tuvo, "problemas" con su familia, y quiero que se quede aquí. Además lo nuestro es algo complicado pues hay muchas personas que lo desaprobarían, empezando por padre.

- ¿Y piensas presentarme a ese chico?

- Por supuesto, y hazme un favor, que ésto no salga de aquí. ¡Ya puedes pasar!

Narcisa fijó su mirada expectante en la puerta que se abrió lentamente mostrando un hermoso muchacho de ojos verdes y pleo azabache, un poco más bajo que su propio hijo. En cuanto lo vió, la mujer rubia no pudo más que sonreír honestamente:

- Me alegro de tu elección hijo mío, no podrías haber elegido mejor, es un muchacho excelente: sin tratos con las artes oscuras, inteligente, con una gran personalidad, sangre pura, y además guapo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos sin saber qué decir, sabían que la mujer acabaría aceptando pero ¿tan pronto¿sin excusas?...

- Señora, es un placer conocerla, pero...¿ha dicho que soy sangre pura?

- Así es, poca gente lo sabe pero tu madre y yo fuimos grandes amigas en Hogwarts, luego continuamos nuestra amistad en secreto por nuestros maridos, ella me comentó que su familia era tan poderosa como la Potter, pero una maldición hizo que en su familia naciesen sólo squibs hasta que la persona elegida rompiese la maldición por arriesgar su vida.

- ¿Pero cómo es que ya nació bruja?

- Porque su destino ya estaba escrito, y ella aunque no lo sabía, sospechaba que moriría jóven, o eso creo.

- Gracias por contarme sobre mi madre señora Malfoy.

- Llámame Narcisa, al fin y al cabo seremos familia.

- Mamá, todavía no...

- Te conozco demasiado bien, como para saber si ésto es o no pasajero- el heredero Malfoy no hizo más que sonreir.- Podéis retiraros y recordad, estoy aquí para cuando me necesiteis, ah Harry- añadió cuando se daban la vuelta- mantente alejado de los sitios por los que podría rondar Lucius.

- No ha estado mal¿eh?- decía el rubio platino tirado encima de su cama esa misma noche mientras su novio paseaba por la habitación.

- ¿Bromeas? Tu madre es muy simpática, y me alegra que haya conocido a la mía, eso me hace sentirme más seguro de lo buena persona que era.

- Déja de hablar que me aburres- el moreno se giró hacia el rubio indignado pero notó que era una broma en cuanto el rubio, con una ligera sonrisa, se le acercó.- Vamos a la cama- y mansamente Harry se dejó guiar hasta la gran cama adoselada de sábanas negras.

- Un momento- Harry se detuvo- ¿por qué nunca estuve en tu habitación de Slytherin?

- Pues ahora que me lo dices estuvimos en la tuya, en la sala de menesteres, en un aula abandonada, en el Gran comedor...- Harry enrojeció al recordar esa vez bajo la mesa de Slytherin tapados por la capa invisible y esquivando pies mientras disfrutaban uno del otro- ...pero no en mi habitación.

- Y en ésta tampoco. Así que vamos.- Harry sonrió pícaramente.- Soy tu invitado así que me toca a mí.

- La última vez fuiste tú o sea que me toca.

- Pero los invitados siempre tienen razón.

- Serán los clientes...bueno de acuerdo- no pudo pronunciar más palabras pues ya tenía encima a Harry encima besándole como nunca y dirigiéndole hacia su cama. Bruscamente se encontró encima de ella, totalmente excitado, mientras el otro besaba sus labios larga y salvejemente, tanto que le provocó una herida en el labio, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no se dió cuenta. Entonces con un movimiento de mano, Harry le desvistió, para luego levantarse del lecho. El rubio gimió disgustado y pretendió levantarse pero el moreno se lo impidió

- Tú sólo observa- le indicó con voz cálida, y el moreno comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Primero bajó los brazos dejando la túnica resbalar hasta el suelo mostrando su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, vestido sólo con unos pantalones negros apretados que dejaban notar claramente su excitación. Draco emitió un gemido de anticipación mientras Harry abría el botón del pantalón con dos dedos y se bajaba el pantalón lentamente. Se lo quitó junto con los calcetines y los zapatos, luego se paró como pensativo y se dirigió a la cama donde se puso de rodillas frente al otro, y mirandole a los ojos cogió la goma de los calzoncillos y los bajó un poco pero luego los soltó. El rubio, sin poder contenerse se inclinó hacia delante y le arrastró encima suyo.

- ¿Cómo... puedes... ser... tan... condenadamente... sexy?- consiguió pronunciar entre gemidos.

- Es parte de mi encanto natural- dijo el otro con una risilla. Sin darse cuenta intercambiaron las posiciones, ahora era él el que estaba debajo aunque no por mucho tiempo...

Mientras, el platinado le succionó el cuello, y acompañaba de lametones y algún que otro mordisco que hacía gemir a su compañero. Luego se aprisionó de la boca del otro, introduciendo la lengua y reconociendo la cavidad como tantas veces, y mientras le quitó los calzoncillos.

- Ansioso¿verdad?- el aliento del moreno le golpeó el rostro estremeciéndole de placer cosa que aprovechó el otro para recuperar la posición de arriba. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues pronto los besos del otro que depositaba en sus muslos el dejaron sin aliento. El moreno recorrió su miembro con la lengua dando ligeros toques una vez volvía al glande, y luego la metió entera en la boca mientras masajeaba los testículos. Succionaba y movía la erección como nunca y Draco con la poca cordura que tenía, no pudó más que embestir esa boca con rápidos movimientos. Con lo que le parecieron milésimas de segundo se derramó en la boca del moreno para luego abrir los ojos y mirarle: el delicioso joven moreno estaba totalmente despeinado, nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos esmeraldas, ya sin gafas, brillaban como estrellas y un hilillo de semen le resbalaba por la boca, pareció notarlo pues se relamió el labio inferior quedando limpio. Luego con mirada de depredador acercó dos dedos a la boca del rubio

- Todavía no- jadeó éste.- Aún tengo que devolverte el favor.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama mientras que el rubio se levantaba hacia la mesita y con la varita conjuró un frasco.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso.

- Ya lo verás- el rubio sonrió maliciosamente. Abrió el bote y hechó un pegote marrón oscuro en el cuello del moreno, otro en su pecho, y otro en su miembro...

- ¿Chocolate?

- Te hace más...apetitoso...- y sin más comenzó a lamerle el cuello hasta no dejar ni rastro del dulce líquido, siguiendo por el pecho al que puso más interés en los pezones. En ése momento el moreno ya no podía pensar con coherencia y menos aún cuando su miembro fue lamido, y engullido por la boca del otro, terminó en la boca del rubio como minutos antes le había pasado al rubio.

Sin casi darse cuenta, fue dado la vuelta y volvió a excitarse cuando el rubio hechó nuevamente el chocolate desde su nuca hasta donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre para luego comenzar a lamerle, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegó a sus nalgas, las limpió a conciencia, y sin que el otro le diese importancia, más que nada por lo excitado que estaba, su lengua entró en ése sitio sólo reservado para él desde la primera vez. Harry se dejó arrastrar por los gemidos, que llegaron a la máxima intensidad cuando el rubio le penetró de una sola vez, luego se removió lentamente para acomodarse de la estrecha cavidad. Cuando ya no pudo más comenzó a embestir salvajemente el frágil cuerpo bajo él, sin ningun cuidado, sólo pensando en su satisfacción, pero a la vez masturbando al otro que estaba a cuatro patas dándole la espalda y reprimiendo las lágrimas por el dolor pero a la vez disfrutando como nunca. Ambos terminaron en un fuerte orgasmo que les dejó ligeramente débiles por unos momentos. Cuando se recuperaron, Draco salió lentamente de Harry acostándose a su lado y dándole un ligero beso en la boca.

- Me has engañado- murmuró el moreno desvaneciéndose. El rubio le observó preocupado un momento pero también cansado acabó por dormirse.

Al despertar, horas después, estaba sólo y sentía un punzante dolor en la parte de atrás, lentamente abandonó la cama y vió de reojo una pequeña mancha roja depositada donde había estado durmiendo. Se puso los calzoncillos y una bata verde corta que Draco tenía encima de una silla y salió a la terraza desde donde contempló las estrellas. Tan lejanas, y a la vez parecían tan cercanas, tan hermosas y frágiles, y tan misteriosas...

- Son realmente hermosas¿verdad?- una voz le sobresaltó.

- Draco¿dónde estabas?- el moreno se giró levemente y observó a su novio completamente vestido, tras él.

- En ningún sitio- el rubio parecía nervioso de que descubriese algo y le abrazó por detrás- Harry estás helado, vamos entra.

Harry entró, pero una vez cerrada la puerta acristalada, fijó sus ojos en los del platinado para saber qué había hecho. Y sin saber cómo, tal vez por los nervios del rubio, consiguió netrar en su mente y observar todo cuanto pasó.

- Pero...¿cómo has podido?- el Slytherin mostraba una expresión avergonzada.

Fin del capitulo...suspense¿no?


	4. Chapter 4: verdades y sobresaltos

Aki d nuevo! q rapida soy, dos capis en dos dias.. o.O

espero q os gust

Capítulo 4: Verdades y sobresaltos

- Te lo puedo explicar...-el rubio calló un momento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos para hablar de forma coherente.- Mira, estaba muy enfadado y me había hecho una promesa cuando me contaste lo "otro".

- ¡Yo no te lo conté queriendo! Tú me obligaste.

- Sí, y lo siento pero si no te lo habrías guardado y eso no sería bueno para tu conciencia o tus nervios.

- Ya Draco, no expliques más, y cuéntame paso por paso lo que ocurrió, yo...sólo he visto el final...

- De acuerdo- el platinado suspiró resignado- Allá va:

FLASH BACK

Tras hacer el amor se quedó dormido, pero con un sueño algo intranquilo. Como no quería despertar a su novio, optó por levantarse, había algo que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza, una palabra muy cruel y a la vez muy deliciosa de pronunciar: VENGANZA. Como un autómata se vistió, cogió la varita indetectable y bajó a la planta baja de la casa. Oyó unos pasos y estuvo oculto unos minutos tras una columna hasta asegurarse de que su padre había vuelto al dormitorio. Luego salió al jardín y se dedicó a pasear, alejándose más y más de la mansión. Mientras caminaba, una idea lo asaltó y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del hogar, se desapareció y apareció en un pueblecito llamado Little Surrey, más concretamente en el barrio residencial de Privet Drive.

Estaba algo nervioso pero aún así decidido a cumplir sus pensamientos y esa venganza que anhelaba tanto para con su novio.

Con un simple Alohomora abrió la puerta de la casa, todos los ocupantes estaban durmiendo... Agitó la varita aquí y allá creando pequeños caos en la planta baja: cucarachas en la cocina, cañerías rotas, puertas falsas, un pequeño incendio en el salón...

Cuando tuvo suficiente, decidió ir a la planta de arriba, y como había roto las escaleras, se echó un hechizo levitador.

Primera puerta: "¡Qué habitación tan diminuta! Me imagino que sería de Harry..."

Al ver todo completamente desordenado como si hubiese habido una pelea, y las sábanas y alfombra llenas de sangre, se enfureció todavía más. Entró completamente y revisó todo cogiendo algunos objetos que el moreno había olvidado en su apuro por abandonar aquel antro.

Luego salió cuidadosamente y se dispuso a registrar el resto de la planta.

La segunda puerta era un baño por lo que no le dió importancia y siguió su camino. Pero en la tercera...

"Aquí debe dormir el gordo primo de Harry. Humm...de pequeño le hacía la vida imposible, un castiguito no vendría de más..." Y agitando su varita provocó el conjuro de aumentar objetos pero en la persona de Duddley Dursley. Satisfecho y felicitándose de lo hecho fue en busca de la última puerta de la casa...

La abrió con tanta violencia que chocó contra la pared de detrás abollándola un tanto y despertando a los ocupantes del cuarto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó tembloroso Vernon.

- Desimaus- murmuró Draco desmayando a Petunia.- Buenas noches, soy el novio de su sobrino y vengo a cobrarle la paliza del otro día.

- No me intimidas, monstruo, sé lo que eres y no puedes utilizar la magia sin que te echen de ese apestoso colegio¿verdad?

- Oh se equivoca- respondió riendo el rubio.- Yo soy unos meses mayor que Harry y ya tengo permitido hacer magia.

Ante ésta confesión Vernon se echó a temblar como si tuviese espasmos - ¿Petunia?- recordó repentinamente.

- Sólo duerme, como usted también lo va a hacer, pero para siempre...

- ¡No, no puedes hacer eso¡La policía te detendrá!- se quejó lloriqueando.

- Esos ineptos no tienen ni idea de la magia. Además, no he dejado ninguna huella en puertas ni demás, ni siquiera los aurores podrán rastrearme. Ahora prepárate a sufrir lo que le has provocado a Harry: Crucio- y el gordo hombre se retorció en una lenta agonía.- ¿Deseas que termine?- le inquirió el torturador tras una larga retaíla de cruciatus. El otro asintió dandole por satisfecho - Y ahora el golpe de gracia. Te veré en el infierno¡Avada Kedavra!

El hombre murió como de un ataque al corazón, con una expresión horrorizada en la cara. Si Harry hubiese estado allí diría que era la misma expresión que vió en la cara de la "familia" de Tom Riddle (ya sabeis 4ºlibro).

Draco, para dar un punto más de magia puso una cola de caballo a juego con la cara de Petunia, y se desapareció.

- ¿Dios mío que he hecho?- musitó al aparecerse, habiendo recuperado la cordura.- He matado a un hombre...

FIN FLASH BACK

Draco, tras mostrar a Harry sus recuerdos, calló de rodillas al suelo, llorando.

- Soy un asesino...

- Tranquilízate amor. Él, bueno supongo que él se lo merecía y... y ahora lo que tenemos que procurar es mantener ésto en secreto- añadió con voz firme tras la ligera vacilación.

- Entonces¿no me odias?

- ¡Por supuesto que no¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?- dijo Harry en una voz excesivamente fuerte.- Yo te amo y...- unos sonidos en la puerta le sobresaltaron.

- Hijo¿estás bien?- se oyó la inconfundible voz de Lucius.

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron.

- Sí padre, me encuentro perfectamente.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- ahora sí que estaban alterados.

- Un momento- le indicó el rubio a sabiendas de que a su padre no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar.- ¿Donde está tu capa?- susurró al aterrorizado moreno.

Éste no podía coordinar, no podía moverse, y peor aún...¡veía cómo la manilla bajaba lentamente! Al ver ésto se dirigió a la terraza.

- No- le previno el platinado- le encanta hablar en la terraza mejor métete ahí.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre bello de ojos gris tormenta (más oscuros que los del hijo) y pelo rubio platinado y largo entró con paso aristocrático.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días padre, lamento la tardanza.

- Hummm...lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez.- sus ojos recorrieon la estancia fijándose en cada detalle.- ¿Estás sólo?

- Sí.- Draco tenía compuesta su perfecta máscara de indiferencia, por lo que su progenitor no sospechaba nada...¿o sí?

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es ésto?- Lucius se acercó a la silla del escritorio encima de la cual se encontraban unos pantalones negros, una camisa verde y una túnica negra.

- Pues es mi ropa, se me olvidaría echarla a lavar ayer.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ésta ropa es demasiado...corta para tí, y un poco estrecha.

Draco se sintió un poco indignado "¿acaso su padre insinuaba que estaba más gordo que Harry? Lo de más alto vale pero..."

Un estornudo reprimidose oyó por la parte izquierda de la habitación. Lucius abrió la puerta del baño y encontró...

encontró sólo vacío

Entró y registró el cuarto de baño con las manos extendidas como si de un ciego se tratara. Presentía que su hijo lo estaba mintiendo, por favor, si ésa cara de indiferencia se la había enseñado él...esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento el tacto de una capa invisible, pero no.

Algo decepcionado se regresó al cuarto: - Siento haber dudado, hijo. Permíteme disculparme.

- No tiene importancia padre - el rubio cerró la puerta y suspiró con alivio.

Lucius se encaminó al despacho de la planta baja extrañado. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba equivocado! Había oído otra voz distinta a la de su hijo, y lo iba a demostrar. Se paró un momento a pensar..."¿no había percibido un delicioso olor a vainilla cuando se acercaba al baño?" Desechó el pensamiento y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

- Por poco- suspiró el rubio platinado nuevamente, una vez que su padre estaba lejos.

- ¿Puedo salir?

- Ya puedes Harry...torpón.

- Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno ruborizado. - Es que me entró un poco de polvo por la nariz.

- Jejeje...- se partía el rubio.

- ¿Y a tí qué te pasa?- se mosqueó el moreno saliendo enteramente del escondite.

- Harry Potter acaba de salir del armario- dijo el rubio para seguir riéndose a carcajadas. El moreno recién salido del armario que lo escondía sonrió perversamente.

- Oh, no. Harry Potter salió hace mucho del armario, pero creo que Draco Malfoy se va a meter en la cama- el rubio le miró con expresión interrogante.- Del door de barriga que te va a quedar- añadió el otro abalanzándose contra él para hacerle cosquillas.

- No...basta...jejeje...no lo diré más...jejeje...

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5: regreso a hogwarts

Capitulo 5: Regreso a Hogwarts

Pasaron algunos días más en los cuales Harry y Draco se enamoraron más aún si podían, entregándose el uno al otro, divirtiéndose en su mutua compañía, y en el caso de Harry apretando lazos afectivos con Narcisa, y esquivando por los pelos a Lucius.

Una tarde, Harry, que andaba algo cansado, se fue a echar la siesta, siendo despertado horas más tarde por su novio.

- Harry, levántate perezoso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró somnoliento.- ¿Ya es de día?

- Son las seis de la tarde, y quiero que me acompañes a un sitio especial, venga vístete.

- ¿No podría esperar hasta mañana?- dijo el moreno dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

- ¡NO¡ HARRY JAMES POTTER LEVÁNTATE-AHORA-MISMO!

Los gritos del rubio hicieron el efecto deseado, pues Harry se levantó en palabras del rubio "como si tuviese un resorte en el culo", y se vistió con la ropa que tenía más a mano que extrañamente era su túnica de gala, pero ni siquiera se paró a pensar por qué estaba fuera de su baúl. Luego él y su novio salieron dirigiéndose a un lugar de la casa nunca visitado por el primero.

- Ven- el Slytherin se puso detrás de él tapándole los ojos con las manos.- Tranquilo yo te guío.

Caminaron despacio unos cuantos metros más y luego giraron a la izquierda. Tan sólo tuvieron que esperar unas milésimas de segundo a que la puerta se abriese y una vez dentro Draco le destapó los ojos.

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritaron unas personas. Y entonces las luces se encendieron. Y el león pudo ver a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Remus, y también a Blaise, Pansy, Snape, y Narcisa, ningún Slytherin más pues no había muchos que supiesen lo de su relación.

- Feliz cumpleaños cariño- le felicitó Draco dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. El Gryffindor observó un momento la reacción de su amigo Ron, a quien Blaise había explicado la relación cuidadosamente pretendiendo que la aceptase y no reaccionase como la otra vez (la recordais?), pero Harry vio que aunque la hubiese aceptado, la mueca de disgusto indicaba que seguía teniendo fuertes dudas al respecto.

- Muchas gracias- declaró entonces en voz alta,- es la mejor y mayor sorpresa que he recibido en la vida, "menos cuando me entere que era un mago" "y cuando supe que Draco también me amaba", y espero que se lo pasen tan bien en ésta fiesta como yo espero hacerlo.

Muchos celebraron sus palabras sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público, pero como era entre amigos, se podía dar el lujo.

- ¡Harry abre los regalos!- le suplicó Ron, a wuien le encantaba ese momento de las fiestas, aunque no fuesen para él.

El Gryffindor se pasó el resto de la tarde disfrutando como nunca, hablando con unos y otros, bebiendo, y abriendo regalos, que montañas de lechuzas traían de todas partes, muchas veces sin remitente, por lo que Hermione consideró mejor hacerles un hechizo-chequeo antes de abrirlos. Narcisa agradecía la ausencia de Lucius.

- Por lo visto tienes muchas admiradoras- le comentó Draco.

- Y admiradores- respondió Harry riendo ante una tarjeta que acababa de leer.

- ¿Qué es eso? Enséñamelo.

- No te pongas celoso dragón.

- No estoy celoso- se enfadó Draco, ya que el otro había dado en el clavo.

Horas más tarde, Harry ya estaba más que agotado, y no era el único así que los demás se fueron marchando.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Draco le despertó de sus pensamientos y, agradecido se dirigió a la habitación.

Arcadas, líquido que caía en el retrete... Draco se despertó pensando que los sonidos eran parte de un sueño, y se giró hacia su derecha donde esperaba encontrar al moreno...más arcadas...

- ¿Harry?- no hubo respuesta. Lentamente se levantó y se acercó al baño.- ¿Harry estás bien?

La cadena del váter sonó, y luego un Harry algo demacrado regresó al dormitorio.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo que algo me debió hacer daño. Vuelvete a dormir amor.

Ésta escena se repitió a lo largo del mes de agosto, y Draco estaba muy preocupado pensando que tal vez padecía una enfermedad grave, e insistió muchas veces en llamar a Severus o algún médico para ayudarle, pero Harry sentía miedo y le inventaba excusas, insonorizaba el baño para que no le oyese, cerraba la puerta para que no entrase...pero Draco se daba cuenta de que todas las mañanas se repetía el proceso, y que comía poco, pues se quejaba de que la mayoría de las cosas le daban náuseas. Preocupado por su aspecto, le hizo prometer que en cuatno llegase al colegio fuese a ver a madame Pomfrey, y así le convino el moreno.

1 de Septiembre

Hoy es día 1 de Septiembre, o más comunmente, el día del regreso a los colegios aquí en Inglaterra. Hemos visto llegar a Harry y a Draco juntos en la estación, con la madre de éste último. Harry nos confió que Lucius insistía en acompañar a Draco a la estación, y no sabían cómo hacerle desistir, temiendo por la seguridad de Harry, pero en el último momento dijo que tenía una reunión importante, por supuesto que sería con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o como lo llama mi amigo, y estoy acostumbrándome a hacerlo Voldemort.

Nuestro amigo se veía demasiado pálido, y Ron empezó a desesperarse sin razón diciendo que si le maltrataba y otras burradas por el estilo, pero yo creo que es otra cosa, como una enfermedad. Hoy en el viaje estaba muy raro, cuando volvíamos al departamento tras la habitual ronda, nos lo encontramos saliendo del baño y secándose la cara con un papel, totalmente sofocado. Más tarde no quiso probar nada de lo que compró a la simpática bruja del carrito, aduciendo que le daba asco todo, por lo que Ron se lo tragó todo (cómo no ¬ .¬ )

En la cena no parecía especialmente alegre y tampoco comió mucho bajo nuestra atenta mirada y la de Draco (aunque disimule odiarlo delante de todos está constantemente pendiente de él).

Y cuando nos encontramos con "Malfoy" en el vestíbulo ni siquiera respondió a los insultos para simular, parecía extremadamente cansado, para siquiera subir las escaleras del pasaje secreto.

- Hermione¿no es muy pronto para hacer los deberes?

- Muy graciosos Ronald.

Draco me abordó tras la inicial reunión de prefectos y me pidió que vigilase que Harry fuese a Pomfrey aunque tuviese que arrastralo. Y así lo haré no permitiré que esté enfermo por su tonta cabezonería.

Tengo que irme a dormir buenas noches

Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6: llave un secreto

d nuevo aki estoy, y espero q les gust esta nueva entrega de algo pasa cn harry:p

Capítulo 6: Llave secreto

Ya había pasado un mes, y Harry no daba muestras de mejoría. Estaba bastante pálido, dormía poco, comía poco...sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados por él, pero no se había dejado convencer de ir a la enfermería.

Ése día tenían partido de Quidditch y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

- Bien muchachos, hoy es el gran día, hoy es nuestro primer partido Gryffindor-Slytherin y por ello quiero pediros que os esforceis al máximo- Harry como nuevo capitán estaba dando el discurso inicial en los vestuarios.- Ron, olvídate de todo, sólo existe la quaffle, por los demás suerte.

El sonido del silbato los alertó y se encaminaron al campo con energías renovadas.

- Capitanes salúdense.

- Potter.

- Malfoy- un breve movimiento de cabeza y un guiño por parte contraria.

- A sus escobas- gritaba Hooch- listos, ya.

Se elevaron con rapidez desafiando a la gravedad y el partido comenzó.

- ¡La quaffle entra en juego! La agarra Ginny Weasley, se la pasa a su compañera, se adelantan y...Gol- el comentarista, Colin Creevely, no era tan apasionado como Lee pero había sido lo mejor que pudieron encontrar.- LA quaffle en posesión de Slytherin, lanza y...excelente parada por parte de Ron Weasley. Parece que nuestro buscador preferido ha divisado la snitch, y baja a toda velocidad, Montagne le lanza una bludger para tratar de desviarle y...¿han visto eso?

Claro que todo el mundo lo había visto, muchos cogieron sus omniculares para pasar la escena a cámara lenta: Montagne había lanzado una bludger con todas sus fuerzas hacia Harry quien estaba demasiado absorto como para darse cuenta. Entonces Malfoy, con cara de espanto, lo había apartado de la trayectoria de la pesada bola, ahorrándole una caída segura, y conmocionando a todo el público.

- Ay, ay,ay- se decía Hermione- como no tenga más cuidado todos se van a enterarde lo suyo.

Draco por su parte se recriminaba su pequeño desliz y cuando sus compañeros más próximos le preguntaron el por qué de sus actos se inventó rápidamente: - Es que iba a coger la snitch, si no fuese por mí ya habríamos perdido.- Y sus compañeros le creyeron como creían todo lo que decía.

El partido pasó sin más contratiempos hasta que el Gryffindor divisó la snitch nuevamente y comenzó una dura batalla por su poder, ganada por el Chico Dorado. Luego comenzó a descender con la pequeña bola dorada en su mano, pero perdió un poco de equilibrio y se precipitó hacia abajo fuertemente agarrado a su escoba. El público se levantó de las tribunas dispuestos a intervenir si algo pasaba pero poco antes del final, Harry consiguió dominar a su escoba y descendió limpiamente.

- Harry- Ron se acercaba por un lado del campo, y Hermione se levantó apresuradamente para juntarse a ellos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Draco indeciso sin saber si acudir o no, al final no lo consideró grave y se alejó.

- No lo sé, me siento un poco mareado.

- Vamos a enfermería Harry, esto no puede seguir así. Tendrías que haber ido al principio de curso pero claro como no te importa para nada tu salud...

- Hermione por favor me duele la cabeza ¿podrías...?

- Sólo me preocupo por tí Harry, tal vez ésto es peor que una gripe, podría ser una gripe mágica, un escorbuteosis, o...

- Ya llegamos- la interrumpió Ron, también cansado de la charla interminable de la castaña quien lo miró de mala manera antes de entrar a buscar a la enfermera.

- Gracias Ron- le susurró Harry antes de entrar por la puerta blanca.

- Señor Potter, ya decía yo que no había venido a verme en un mes completo¿pensaba pasar el curso sin saludarme?- Harry sonrió débilmente.

- Madame Pomfrey, quiero que examine a Harry a conciencia. Ha estado muy cansado últimamente, no come bien, todas las mañanas se despierta para ir a vomitar...

- ¿No estará otra vez depresivo no? Porque el año pasado le ocurría algo semejante por la tontería ésa de dejar de comer...

- No ésta vez. No hice nada que pudiese haberme provocado...

- Humm...le haré un examen exahustivo como me recomendó la señorita Granger nada más entrar. Ustedes dos salgan.

- Pero..pero- intentó quejarse Hermione convencida de tener los suficientes conocimientos para ayudar a la enfermera.

- Pero nada... ai quieren pueden esperar fuera y les avisaré cuando esté.

- Eso haremos- afirmó Hermione.

- Pero ¿y los deberes¿No tienes nada que estudiar?- le preguntó Ron extrañado una vez fuera.

- Puede esperar...- aquí el pelirrojo supuso que algo realmente grave podría pasarle al moreno y se preocupó bastante.

- Ahora vuelvo.- Y salió corriendo a la parte baja del castillo.

Ron corrió hacia Slytherin reduciendo un poco el paso pues sabía que aunque era novio de Blaise, muchos no aceptaban a un Gryffindor en su territorio. Justo al doblar una esquina...

- ¡Ah¡Qué susto! A vosotros precisamente os estaba buscando.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué Weasley?- preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras mientras indicaba con la cabeza que no estaban solos.

- Blaise es mi novio, y a tí, maldito hurón, quería hablarte sobre ciertos "asuntos" de... prefectos.

- Pansy, Crabble, Goyle, dejadnos solos.- y una vez que los otros Slytherins se hubieron ido, comenzaron a hablar normal.- Podrías haber suprimido lo de hurón¿no?

- Esto es importante Malfoy.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

- Ahora está en enfermería por lo de este verano, y debe de ser grave, creo que muy grave.

- ¡Tengo que ir allí!

- Draco, no hagas tonterías, si te ven con Potter os descubrirán y si os descubren...puede ser peligroso para ambos compañero- le razonó Blaise.

- Tienes razón. Intentaré que no me vean...

_Mientras tanto unas cuantas plantas más arriba..._

- Ya pueden pasar.

- Harry¿qué te pasaba¿Qué tienes¿Qué...?

- Her-mio-ne.- el chico estaba demasiado pálido.- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- No lo sé, pero ahora volverá, si quieres espero a que...

- ¡No!- la chica se quedó paralizada.- Quiero decir, por favor cierra la puerta y escucha...pero no se lo digas a nadie¿lo juras?

- Sí Harry no se lo diré a Ron.

- Ni a Ron, ni a Dumbledore, ni a...Draco¡nadie!- la chica estaba confusa pero aún así asintió.- Será nuestro secreto...y el de Pomfrey, que quiere que se lo diga a él...

Harry comenzó a contar las sospechas de la enfermera, la clase de pruebas realizadas y finalmente el diagnóstico. Hermione escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba las reacciones de su amigo y así, antes de que el otro le dijera la conclusión, ya había captado la idea.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es fantástico Harry...piénsalo, no se había dado uno de éstos desde hace 100 años¡es fabuloso¿Y sabes el sexo?

- Prefiero esperar a contárselo a Draco y si quiere saberlo antes de que nazca...o si nos quiere a ambos...- la mirada de Harry se puso triste.

- ¿Harry? Dime por qué no os iba a querer.

- Sé que me quiere pero...somos demasiado jóvenes para algo así, y además puede que reconsidere eso de quererme con lo que se le viene encima...somos demasiado jóvenes- volvió a repetir después de una ligera vacilación.

- Bueno, aquí está la dieta que debe seguir- por la puerta apareció Pomfrey con una lista sobre alimentos que debía y no comer.- Además aquí está la poción contra las náuseas matutinas.- Harry alargó la mano para cogerla.- Pero debe decírselo al padre.

- De acuerdo madame Pomfrey- sólo así consiguió el frasco.

- Yo lo cogeré Harry, y además te ayudaré con la dieta que debes seguir.

- ¿Qué dieta?- interrumpió Ron que acababa de llegar.

- Contra la gastrointeritis...

- Contra la indigestión... - dijeron a la vez, por lo que Ron alzó una ceja.

- ¿No me lo quereis decir?

- No es eso Ron, nadie lo sabrá hasta que esté preparado para contároslo a tí, a Draco...

- Está bien, supongo. ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Harry saliendo de la cama.

- Alto ahí- la imponente figura de la enfermera acababa de aparecer por el dintel de la puerta.- Usted señor Potter no se moverá de aquí hasta mañana. Hoy ha hecho una de las cosas prohibidas para usted a partir de ahora y si hubiese venido al principio de curso hoy no habría jugado el partido.

- ¿Pero por qué?- sus amigos todavía seguían ahí y el pelirrojo quería información.

- Hasta mañana Ron- Harry dio por aludido a Ron y cogió la segunda hoja que sostenía Pomfrey.- Ésta me la quedaré yo Hermione.

- Claro que sí, tendrá que aprendersela de memoria- interumpió la enfermera antes de que Hermione pudiese abrir la boca.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós- y se marchó arrastrando tras de sí a su amigo.

Harry se concentró en el pergamino.

PROHIBICIONES ESTRICTAS Y RECOMENDACIONES

1. No saltarse las horas de comida.

2. No saltarse la dieta.

3. Dormir mínimo de 8 horas al día.

4. Tomar la poción cada día al levantarse, antes de salir de la cama.

5. Ir a ver a la enfermera una vez al mes para que haga las pruebas de seguimiento.

6. Tomar suplemento de hierro y calcio.

7. Prohibido terminantemente subirse a una escoba

8. No practicar esfuerzos.

9. No soportar sobresaltos muy graves.

Harry siguió leyendo el pergamino interminable a su parecer, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, estaba firmmente arropado y una sombra se deslizaba dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pensó que había sido su imaginación y se volvió a recostar, pero al poco oyó el ligero roce de un pergamino al moverse...- ¡Lumos¡Draco! Menudo susto me has dado.

- Lo siento- el otro estaba un poco avergonzado.- Es que no sabía si habría alguien más en la enfermería y no quería que me pillasen.

- Estoy sólo...

- ¿Qué es ésto?- el rubio sujetaba en una mano el pergamino que había estado leyendo esa misma tarde.- ¿Y por qué no puedes volver a subir en una escoba?

- Sabes que he estado enfermo y lo sigo estando, y ésta enfermedad es difícil de explicar porque no es una enfermedad.

- Harry cálmate, estás liando todo. Explícate león.

- Yo...será mejor que te lo explique cuando esté preparardo, y tú también...mientras tanto no te preocupes no es nada grave...creo. Te lo diré en su momento no me apresures.

- Claro amor, cuando tú digas- el rubio comprendía que fuese lo que fuese necesitaba un periodo de asimilación por parte del moreno antes de decírlo.- Te veré mañana.

Harry sonrió mientras veía a su novio salir, y pensaba en cómo se lo tomaría. Esperaba que bien, mientras tanto, volver a dormir no le haría ningún daño, al contrario...

Fin del capitulo


	7. Chapter 7: revélamelo

Dspues de muxisimos dias sin actualizar (pa mi normal) aki yego el septimo. xra kien lo kiera saber tngo el sigient en proceso pro no se qando lo podre ponr. a disfrutar, bs

Capítulo 7: Revélamelo

Al día siguiente el moreno salió de la enfermería ya desayunado y tomó su horario para ver las clases que le tocaban ese dia.

- Humm, lunes, primera hora Transformaciones, segunda y tercera pociones, agh!

- ¿No te han dicho alguna vez que hablar sólo es de locos Potter?- gritó una voz conocida por los pasillos.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no hay nadie entre tu grupito al que merezca que le hablen, por supuesto que tú incluído.

- Si serás...te has recuperado¿no? Gryffindor podrá volver a enfrentarse con nosotros ahora que han recuperado a su..héroe particular- más risas de los subnormales de sus amigos.

- Púdrete Malfoy.- el aludido pasó a su lado sin ningun comentario más seguido de sus gorilas, el último de los cuales le dió un brusco empujón, pero Harry consiguió agarrarse a la pared para no caer.

- Veo que el show se ha vuelto a poner en marcha- susurró una voz a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltase.

- Hermione¿desde cuando estás aquí?

- Desde que empezó todo¿vamos?- Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la clase de McGonagall.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy daremos transformaciones de muebles en animales, lo cual como comprobarán, es de un alto nivel. Como podrán observar cada uno tiene delante una banqueta. Bien quiero que intentes convertirla en un cachorro de perro. El procedimiento es el mismo de siempre.

Tras una clase tortuosa el único que había conseguido convertirlo era Harry, y Hermione a medias. Al salir, se llevó el dulce cachorrito de color negro azabache y chispeantes ojos marrones que McGonagall le dio como premio por conseguirlo.

- ¿No estás molesta con Harry por haberlo conseguido y tú no?- inquirió Ron.

- No, yo sé perfectamente que en condiciones normales no lo hubiese conseguido- respondió ella muy ufana. -Ron vete yendo a Pociones ahora te alcanzamos.- el pelirrojo los miró dudoso pero luego decidió que si se iba ya estaría algo de tiempo con Blaise antes de la clase.

- Ahora Hermione¿me podrías explicar a lo que te referías?

- ¿No lo entiendes Harry? Al tener ése...- miró alrededor- _bebé_ en tu vientre tus poderes crecen, y cuanto más tiempo de gestación tenga más crecerán.- Harry le miró con cara de ¿y eso?- Vamos a ver Harry, tu condición no es normal y lo sabes. Pero no por ello te va a ir distinto al resto de las brujas, a ellas también les ocurre. Cuando llevan a un futuro mago en su interior, éste les pasa su magia "prestándosela" hasta su nacimiento. Lo he leído ayer en la biblioteca cuando me enteré de tu situación.

Mientras la inteligente castaña le iba explicando, ya habían llevado al cachorro a la habitación, encontrado el pasadizo secreto a las mazmorras y se encontraban ante la puerta del aula de Pociones...cerrada.

- Mejor será que nos vayamos, me finjo enfermo y ya- dijo Harry algo nervioso dispuesto para irse.

- Tú te quedas aquí- le instó la castaña agarrándole firmemente de la túnica. Harry hizo un puchero- Harry yo soy tu amiga no tu novio, deberías aprender cómo convencer depende de quien sea. Aunque a mí no me podrás convencer- y acto seguido golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante.- la puerta se abrió mostrando dos de los alumnos más odiados por el profesor,- Potter, Granger llegan tarde¿alguna explicación?

- Lo siento profesor es que...me encontraba mal y Hermione me acompañó...-respondió Harry antes de que su amiga metiese la pata por ser demasiado fiel a la realidad.

- Ya, estoy al tanto de su...ligero malestar. Granger 5 puntos menos por llegar tarde, Potter...que no se vuelva a repetir...- la clase estaba sorprendida de que no hubiese bajado más puntos al chico dorado, o impuesto un castigo. Por su parte Harry estaba anonado¿cómo podía Snape saber de su asunto?- Potter, debería aprender mejor a ocultar sus pensamientos, y para que lo sepa, las pociones que debe tomar, se las administro yo a Poppy, y por culpa de la falta de tus estúpidas precauciones ahora tendré que hacer más todos los meses¿contento?- harry se tiñó de color rojo escarlata, tanto que haría juego con la badera de su casa, y no se atrevió a responder, pues no sabía fijo si el profesor de Pociones podía soltar algo que diese sospechas al resto de la clase.- Granger con la señorita Parkinson, y Potter con Malfoy.

Harry se sentó junto a su ex-némesis con cara de apatía pero por dentro retozando de alegría ( y rima). Se puso a pensar, y se acordó de que Snape había estado en su fiesta de cumpleaños¿cómo lo había podido olvidar?. No le dió importancia y puso atención a la clase, ése día darían una clase nueva de poción que hacía recuperar todos los recuerdos borrados por Obliviate, mientras no fueran muy poderosos. Era tan poderoso que simplemente oliendo el fino vapor, podía funcionar. Harry se puso de pronto en tensión.alarmando a su compañero.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó en susurros.

- Nott- fue la escasa respuesta del otro, pero el rubio comprendió, y se puso nervioso.- No te preocupes- Harry volvía a estar tranquilo mientras apretaba algo dentro de su bolsillo.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora y algunos calderos empezaban a hervir. Harry aprovechó la distracción de los de alrededor, y girándose despacio lanzó un objeto al caldero que compartían Nott y Seamus- "Lo siento compañero".- Pocos minutos después el caldero estalló rociando a mucha gente de sustancia grisácea, casualidad que Draco y Harry fueron los únicos de alrededor que se agacharon a tiempo...¿o no?

El resto de la clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad, excepto cuando se llevaron al jóven a enfermería, o casi al final de la clase cuando Snape propuso hacerle probar a alguien la poción.

- Señor Weasley, hoy lo probará usted- los Slytherin estaban sorprendidos del comportamiento de su mentor hacia Potter, pero se regocijaron al ver la cara de sufrimiento del "rey Weasley".

Ron miró hacia su amigo, si Harry nunca había resultado envenenado¿por qué él sí? Se tragó la cucharada de golpe...y se desmayó. Despertó a los pocos segundos un poco desorientado.

- Ésa es la reacción si alguien te echa alguna vez el hechizo.- explicaba Snape en la lejanía. _Ron se vió a sí mismo el año anterior hablando con Harry, Harry le contó su relación con Malfoy, Más tarde una sed de venganza le llevó a atacar al rubio engreído...obliviate¿lo había dicho Harry?... - _Señor Weasley hemos terminado la clase.

- Lo siento profesor...- se giró y vio a sus amigos esperándole en la puerta. El resto ya se había marchado.- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Defensa con Lupin- respondió las castaña ojeando el horario.- Hoy creo que será práctica.

- ¿Te podrías adelantar un momento?- le preguntó amablemente Ron. Harry estaba un poco mosqueado, primero se queda a solas con Hermione, y ahora con Ron...- Cuando tomé ésa poción, recordé algo ocurrido el curso pasado (fic pasado :P), algo sobre el hurón...y tu...¿me obliviateaste?

- Podría ser- Harry le miraba un poco desafiante.

- Yo...lo siento.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que decirlo- respondió el moreno cortante.- ¿No te preguntaste nunca por qué te enteraste por Blaise de lo mío con...ya-sabes-quién?

- Muchas veces. Pensaba que me habías dado de lado por culpa del hur...de Malfoy.- Harry le sonrió cálidamente.

- No pienses eso nunca. Ya hemos llegado.

Entraron en la luminosa aula donde todavía no había entrado el profesor, lo cual era un alivio. Entonces el grupito de chulitos de Slytherin, liderados por su novio, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Otra clase con los leoncitos?- sonó el rubio despectivo.

- Hechízale Draco- dijo venenosamente Goyle por detrás.

- Aquí nadie va a hechizar a un compañero- Remus Lupin acababa de aparecer, lo cual Draco agradeció, pues no podría haber hecho algo en contra de Harry, ni tampoco hacer sospechar a sus compañeros.

- Poneos por las parejas de Pociones- dijo el profesor sabiendo exactamente las posiciones, y así tener felices a Draco y Harry. - Hoy realizaremos una clase únicamente de ataque y defensa, es una especie de repaso para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de éste año, aunque no todos los de esta aula conseguiran el nivel apropiado- miró disimuladamente a los gorilas de Slytherin.- Comiencen.

- ¡No!- Hermione se acercó precipitadamente hacia donde estaba sus amigo. Lupin se acercó esquivando habilidosamente los hechizos que ya comenzaban a volar de un lado a otro de la clase.- Malfoy, no debes atacar a Harry.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- formaron un corrito disimulado.

- Harry debes decírselo- Hermione parecía en verdad preocupada.

- Lo haré pero cuando sea le momento oportuno- dijo éste entre dientes.

- ¿Decir qué?- interrumpió Remus que ya había llegado a su altura.

- Por lo que Harry está enfermo- le aclaró Hermione- que no es una enfermedad.

- Ah, Severus ya me contó, Poppy se lo dijo. ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Felicidades?- Draco ahora estaba más que mosqueado.- Harry¿qué significa...?

En ése momento un rayo rojo salido no se sabe de dónde alcanzó a Harry en pleno abdomen. Éste se llevó las manos a esa zona, notando cómo se le llenaban de sangre. Un dolor punzante se le concentraba en ésa zona, y no soportando más esa sensación se desvaneció ante la exclamación muda de Hermione.

- Harry- Remus gritó, pero ya no le oía.

Hermione estaba pálida y miraba alrededor intentando localizar al culpable. Draco ya lo había localizado.

- ¡Tú!- se acercó a la figura del tembloroso muchacho.- ¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, pequeño parásito?- el Slytherin temblaba de ira, mientras aterrorizaba a su compañero de casa.

- Yo-yo...ha sido sin que-querer. Inten-tentaba...hechizar a Finnigan y...

- ¡Malfoy! Se lo llevan a enfermería- le avisó Hermione.

Éste dejó la clase apresuradamente, detrás del profesor, Hermione, Ron, y el cuerpo inmóvil de su novio.

- Pero¿qué pasa hoy con Potter?- se preguntaban los Slytherins- primero Snape, ahora Malfoy...- pero claro que Blaise y Pansy sabían la respuesta, por lo menos a lo de Draco...

Dolor en la parte baja del vientre, MUCHO dolor. Éste hecho despertó a Harry quien intentó llevarse a ésa zona las manos, descubriendo que estaba interrumpida por una mano ajena, y más dolor.

- Ya está- la voz de Pomfrey le llegó como distante.- Tienes suerte pequeño, no cualquiera en tu estado salva ambas vidas, sobre todo con un Difindo.- así que eso había sido...un difindo lanzado por un compañero, que le había acertado en pleno vientre. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo. ¿Y si hubiese perdido a su bebé¿ Y si...? Deshechando los funestos pensamientos a un lado y alegrándose de que hubiese pasado lo contrario, Harry se incorporó un poco y observó a Pomfrey administrarle algo con una aguja, así que eso había sido lo que le despertó dolorosamente. Un poco mareado se volvió a acostar y se durmió nuevamente.

Cuando volvió a despertar había alguien a su lado cogiendo una de sus manos.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó apretando la mano que sostenía la suya.

- Menudo susto nos has dado Harry...

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes, no has tenido la culpa¿comprendes? La culpa ha sido de ese torpe de Polkins...

- Draco tengo que decirte algo, yo...- Harry vaciló, seguro que Draco le odiaría por haber puesto la vida de su hijo/a en peligro, pero si no se lo contaba...

- ¿Harry?

- Yo...estoy embarazado

- ¿Cómo¿Qué has dicho?- el rubio había oído perfectamente pero no podía creerlo.

- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.- un silencio desapacible siguió a su confirmación...

Fin del capitulo

Reviews please


	8. Chapter 8: mazo traicion

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero compensar con este capitulo mas largo de lo habitual (o por lo mnos para mi) por eso precisamente no he podido terminarlo antes.

gracias por sus reviews, pero escriban mas :p espero q guste bs

Capítulo 8: Mazo traición

- ¿Qué te pareció el último partido de Quidditch de Inglaterra? En mi opinión estuvieron penosos, sobre todo cuando el buscador perdió la snitch en último momento...- Harry no podía creerlo, había confesado el más grande secreto a su novio y se ponía a hablar de Quidditch. En silencio comenzó a llorar mientras el rubio seguía con su monólogo acerca del deporte preferido de muchos magos y brujas.

En un momento dado alzó al vista hacia la figura de la cama, que estaba encogida sobre sí misma sacudida de vez en cuando por pequeños hipidos.

- Harry...- el nombrado levantó el rostro dejándole ver por un momento el profundo dolor en esos preciosos ojos de color esmeralda, y los suaves regueros de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.- Yo...lo siento soy un tonto. Pero no podías esperar soltarme éso de repente y que lo aceptase así como así. Tú...embarazado, todavía no me lo puedo creer.- se aproximó al moreno y le besó en la boca.

- Entonces...¿no estás disgustado?

- Por supuesto que no. Es la mejor forma de demostrar el amor que sentimos, y amaré a nuestro hijo tanto como te amo a tí...- el moreno sonrió aliviado.

Pero quizás no debería estarlo porque otra presencia en la habitación, fue también consciente de la conversación, y junto con lo que había recordado recientemente, tenía el arma perfecta para acabar con Harry James Potter...

- Hey Harry¿cuando es la proxima sesion de Quidditch?- Harry se giró extrañado hacia su amigo Ron.

- Yo dejé el Quidditch- solamente hablar de ello le hacia recordar los angustioso momentos vividos hacia apenas unas semanas.- No puedo en mi...estado- los más cercanos ya sabían la noticia, y pronto debería saberlo el resto del colegio, al menos una parte, pues ya se empezaba a hacer visible la curva de su estómago.

- Ah, si, es verdad pero todavía no has nombrado un capitán suplente ni explicado el por qué de tu dimisión a los demás.

- No puedo decirlo- gimió Harry.- Si se enterasen...no sé que harían...- se pasó la mano suavemente por su estómago - no me importa lo que diga la gente, lo que en realidad me importa es la seguridad de mi bebé - pareció ausente unos segundos y luego alzó nuevamente la mirada.- Ron, tienes que hablar con MCGonagall, ella te explicará todo lo que debes saber, y lo que dirás al resto del equipo.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo verás- Harry le dió una ligera sonrisa, esperando que su amigo captase el significado pero a veces era algo lento...

- ¡Ahí estás!- la voz sobresaltó a ambos amigos que miraron hacia un lado del pasillo desde donde se acercaba el rubio Slytherin.- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que andes solo Harry. Tengo que vigilarte.

- Pero si no estaba solo...- Harry parecía un niño pequeño quejándose,- estaba con Ron y, tú me sigues a todas partes, eres un pesado.

- Sólo quiero que nuestro bebé nazca sano, y tú eres demasiado patoso como para estar sólo- se burló en broma- Por semana no puedo perseguirte y además Weasley en cuanto ve a Blaise aparecer va detrás de su culito...

- Eso no es verdad - se defendió Ron no muy seguro. En ése momento pasó Zabini por delante en dirección a la biblioteca y solo, y el pelirrojo, como buen amante se ofreció a ayudarle.

- ¡Hasta luego eh, Ron!- Harry estaba un poco enfadado con su mejor amigo popr haberle dado la razón a su novio, ahora estaría más pesado que nunca.

El rubio abrió la boca para dedicarle el "Te lo dije" de siempre, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo, apareció Severus Snape, diciendo que tenían que visitar al director en su despacho. Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, uno sumamente extrañado y otro disimulando su impaciencia. Recorrieron los casi desiertos pasillos, manteniéndose a distancia como era habitual. Una vez delante de la gárgola de piedra esperaron a que Snape dijera "las palabras mágicas"

- Tarta de cacahuete y menta- Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago y casi echa hasta la primera papilla.- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Potter?- preguntó el profesor sabiendo lo que deseaba preguntarle eso su ahijado, aunque de una forma más...personal.

- Sí, gracias.- el profesor dio media vuelta y les indicó que le siguieran.

Una vez delante de la puerta de roble, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes se apartó unos pasos y les dejó pasar delante.

- Pueden pasar- les llegó la voz de Dumbledore, amortiguada, a través de la sólida puerta. Draco abrió la puerta y cedió el paso al moreno quien le miró con gesto de exasperación, pero aún así entró delante.

El despacho estaba bastante lleno, en la silla principal, tras su estudio, se encontraba Dumbledore sonriendo afanablemente. Y en torno al escritorio, sentados en varias sillas y girados hacia la puerta recién abierta se encontraban Remus Lupin, Narcisa Malfoy, Hermione, Pansy, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, y para sorpresa de Harry, Lucius Malfoy.

- Sentaos- los tres recien llegados obedecieron dirigiendose a las tres únicas sillas desocupadas de la estancia.- Muy bien. Ésta reunión ha sido obra del joven Malfoy, quien ha decidido destapar la verdad ante la única persona en ésta sala que la ignora -como quien no quiere la cosa, varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Lucius, quien lo notó pero no dio muestras de ello.-Draco, adelante.

- Padre, tengo algo que decirte. Tal vez no lo aceptes pero cuento con la aprobación de todos los de ésta sala. Ahí va, el año pasado, en éste mismo colegio conocí al amor de mi vida...

- Espera, espera¿qué tiene que ver Potter en ésto?- le interrumpió su padre educadamente.

- Pues HARRY tiene que ver en todo. Como iba diciendo conocí al amor de mi vida, pero en un primer momento no me dí cuenta de ello, como me habías enseñado: los Malfoy no aman, peroalgo exterior me hizo cambiar de idea y me di cuenta de que sí que amaba de que sí que tenía sentimientos, celos, rencor, y sobre todas las cosas amor. Amor por un chico, el mismo que ahora está sentado aquía mi lado -el rubio de menor edad se detuvo a esperar la reacción de su padre, pero no llegó lo esperado.

- De acuerdo. Siempre temí que...te gustasen los hombres y, bueno mis sospechas no eran falsas. Lo...lo que te intenté inculcar sobre que los MAlfoy no aman, sabía que algún día lo superarías pues ni siquiera yo me lo creía realmente, la prueba está en lo mucho que amo a tu madre. Y también te quiero a tí, mi joven heredero, y acepto a la persona que has elegido como compañero, ante todo la familia.

- Pero señor Malfoy¿y su trato con el señor oscuro?- inquirió suavemente Harry, todavía inseguro sobre si estallaría.

- Llámame Lucius. Y te responderé, Pot...Harry que me he dado cuenta en los últimos meses de que la familia es lo primero que debería de tener en mi vida, y así lo quiero, y tú formas ahora parte de la familia. Además he estado incumpliendo la primera normativa de la familia Malfoy: no te rebajarás ante nadie. Eso es todo.- cuando terminó de hablar todos le miraron aluciflipando sin poder creerse que ese Lucius era el mismo al que muchos habían temido por su carácter explosivo.

- Bien... hay algo que quiero comunicarles a todos ... si Harry acepta- despues de ésto captó toda la atención del moreno.- Ejem...Remus Lupin, estaría muy honrado de que me concediese la mano de Harry Potter, el chico dorado...- todos le miraban fijamente sin abrir la boca, estaban demasiado impactados, nadie se esperaba esa propuesta, ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore.

- Yo...- Remus cortó por fin el silencio qeus e estaba toranndo sumamente insoportable para el rubio,- estaré encantado Draco, pero el que debe decidir es Harry ya que es mayor de edad.

- ¿Harry?

- Hmmm- Harry sopesó las posibilidades, por una parte estaba enamoradisimo del Slytherin, peero eran demasiado jóvenes, por otra estaba enamoradísimo del rubio, y además estaba esperando un bebé...- acepto.

Un suspiro generalizado se dejó oir por el despacho.

- Entonces¿que le parece a todo el mundo que la celebración sea en el Gran Comedor el día después de Navidad?- propuso Dumbledore.

- ¿El 26?- se escandalizó Narcisa. -Yo no puedo, deseo estar en el día más feliz de la vida de mi hijo pero tengo que asistir a varias fiestas entre el 25 y el 2.

- ¿Y el 7 de enero?

- Lo veo un poco tarde Albus, no hay que pasarse. Creo que la fecha perfecta es el 24 de diciembre- y miró alrededor para obtener el apoyo del resto.

- Por mí bien- confirmó Draco imaginándose el día que pudiese quitarle la ropa a su ya marido.

- Por mí tambien- respondió Harry no muy convencido de la inocencia de la mirada lujuriosa de Draco.

- Bien, pues eso es todo, si ahora me permiten, tengo que dejarles,- anunció el director.- Harry, Draco, seguidme,- ambos chicos le siguieron sintiéndose ya como marionetas en un circo. La gente que les veía por los pasillos se paraba a cuchichear sobre en qué se abrían metido esta vez, y Draco sonreía divertido internamente, mientras que a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia que se le quedasen mirando.

- Aquí estamos, la contraseña es Matrimonio, si queiren cambiarla...- Dumbledore les dejó solos ante un retrato de una mujer acunando a su bebé. La pareja estab bastante sorprendida, así que sin más remedio dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

Al entrar no pudieron contener una exclamación de asombro, era un apartamento para nada pequeño, que constaba de una salita con mesa de comedor para cuatro personas, una cocina americana pequeña y acogedora, y una puerta cerrada que se suponía que conducía a la habitación o habitaciones. Con una pregunta muda, el rubio se aproximó a la puerta seguido por su novio. Al abrirla se encontraron con una amplia habitación, de tamaño superior a las otras dos estancias (juntas) que contenía un armario empotrado bastante espacioso, una cama matrimonial con dosel (en este punto Draco mira a Harry y éste se sonroja), una mesa de estudio con estanterías y libros de ayuda sobre diversos temas y una puerta cercana al armario. Ésta vez es Harry quien se dirige primero a la puerta y la abren para encontrarse el mejor cuarto de baño de Hogwarts! Tiene un aspecto parecido al de prefectos pero con la piscina todavía más grande, un montón de grifos dorados, y todo recubierto de suave mármol blanco.

- Es maravilloso- exclamó Harry ya sin poderse contener.- ¿Nos dio Dumbledore esto para los dos?

- Sí- confirmó el Slytherin recordando una conversación mantenida con el anciano días atrás.- Me había dicho que tendríamos que estar juntos para así cuidarte mejor y me acuerdo que dijo algo de un apartamentito en la misma planta que la enfermería pero en la otra ala.

- Pero ésto no es un simple apartamentito, esto es enorme- Draco rió ante la expresión del otro y cogiendole suavemente de la mano lo condujo de nuevo a la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal si estrenamos la cama de nuestro nuevo...hogar temporal?- preguntó entre risas y con una mirada apasionada. El moreno le siguió el juego echándose sobre la cama e invitándole a acercarse. El otro se acercó cual depredador, y se tumbó con cuidado sobre él.

- ¿Podemos...seguir...haciéndolo?- preguntó entre besos.

- Según...Hermione...hasta...el día...antes...del parto...aaaaah- un gemido de satisfacción salió de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Draco recorriendo su parte más sensible: el cuello.

- Ejem, ejem...- un carraspeo les alertó de que había alguien más en la habitación, y se incorporaron prontamente mirando con rencor hacia la puerta.- Sólo quería saber qué tal os había parecido el apartamento, pero ya me supongo que bien- por primera vez en su vida, Harry sentía que odiaba encontrarse con Dumbledore, sobre todo por haberles interrumpido.- Y también, por si no os habíais fijado, hay un traslador en esa estantería, para si Harry tiene un...digamos que va a tener varios antojos, Draco tú puedas ir directamente a Londres a comprar lo que precise...nada más...ahora les dejo solos.

En cuanto el anciano salió por la puerta y oyeron el retrato cerrarse, Draco se abalanzó una vez más sobre Harry pero éste ya no respondía.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? Hace un momento estabas deseoso de satisfacerme- preguntó con un puchero.

- Es que...lo que Dumbledore dijo...-el moreno se ruborizó intensamente.- ¿Me podrías comprar una hamburguesa?

- ¿Una qué?

- Una hamburguesa, ya sabes un círculo de carne con pan...hmmm...y patatas también, pero solo me gustan las del McDonald's.

- Hay que joders...digo, lo que quieras¿algo más?

- No creo que no.

- Ahora vuelvo, no tardaré...

Pasó el tiempo, durante el cual Draco descubrió qué eran los antojos, y cuales eran los de Harry, descubriendo así una gran variedad de alimentos muggles como hamburguesas, pizza, palomitas, helado de chocolate, de vainilla...y un monton de cosas más que ahora guardaba en la cocina por si acaso...

_Y llegó el día de la boda_

Era un frío 24 de diciembre y ya bastantes alumnos estaban enterados de la relación existente entre ambos alumnos, excepto algunos que no se consideraban de gran confianza (véase futuros mortífagos, y locos/as obsesivos/as), pero casi nadie de los que estaban enterados del acontecimiento lo aceptaban, alegando que quebrantaba las normas de enemistad Slytherin-Gryffindor, y que era una amoralidad. Por el contrario, unos pocos, en su mayoría chicas los apoyaban, éstas creían que era muy romántico, y cualquiera que quisiese quedaba invitado para la celebración que se llevarían a cabo en el Gran Comedor, oficiada por Dumbledore.

Esa tarde, entraron en la amplia sala donde en lugar de las mesas habituales había montones de bancos de madera adornados elegantemente. Los numerosos invitados se sentaron obedientemente mirando al frente. Y el novio que había propuesto matrimonio (en este caso Draco) se colocó junto al improvisado altar, mirando hacia la puerta junto a su madre.

- Harry tranquilízate o te va a dar un ataque- se reía Lupin en la habitación dispuesta al joven.

- No puedo, estoy...- parecía que fuese a sufrir un colapso nervioso- ¿podemos ir ya?

Remus reía internamente del comportamiento del adolescente, recordando años atrás un joven parecido el día de su boda, esperando en el altar a que llegase su único amor, la pelirroja de ojos verdes madre del actual novio. Se entristeció un poco pensando en que el amigo de ambos se hubiese alegrado de la felicidad de Harry y le hubiese gustado estar allí ese día.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le dijo Harry. Remus dudó un poco antes de responderle, no queriendo empañar la felicidad de ese día, pero no era muy bueno en eso de mentir y el moreno estaba muy propenso esos días a estallar por nada.

- Sirius...

Harry comprendió, él también lo echaba de menos: - ¿Tú crees que hubiese estado de acuerdo con mi boda?

- Por supuesto- respondió el mayor con una ligera sonrisa aplastandole el cabello- puede que al principio no le gustase por lo de que no se llevaba con la familia, y sabes que era le tío de Draco, pero acabaría aceptandolo, solamente por verte feliz.- Harry sonrió recordando a su padrino, suerte que aun le quedaba Remus.- ¿Vamos?

Bajaron los pocos escalones que les separaban del resto de su gente querida y entraron en el comedor. Todos se giraron a ver a observar a la figura entrante, vestido con una sencilla túnica color negro con detalles en plateado, ocultando su molestia por no poder vestir una túnica blanca porque según su futura suegra no era ético considerando el estado en el que estaba. Llegaron al altar, y Remus le soltó el brazo y se colocó a un lado, el moreno miró disimuladamente a su derecha donde se encontraba su futuro marido vestido con una túnica verde con detalles dorados, también nervioso, pero por lo menos sabía disimularlo con esa fría fachada, calmando relativamente los nervios del optro novio.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio mágico a la pareja de jovenes Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Si hay alguien que quiera oponerse a esta unión de por vida que hable ahora o calle para siempre (Ron hizo un amago de levantarse pero Hermione y Blaise le sujetaron firmemente. El pelirrojo resopló, pero se quedó en su sitio sim oponer resistencia). Por éstas cintas que representan vuestra unión, -continuó colocando un par de lazos que ataban una muñeca de cada uno- yo os declaro marido y marido. Podeis besaros.- los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras el matrimonio se besaba.

Tras la ceremonia de matrimonio mágico, salieron al jardín donde estaba montado un cenador, amplio y elegante. Cenaron, charlaron y bailaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y después los novios se despidieron de todos dirigiéndose a su ya conocido apartamento donde se entretuvieron durante parte de la mañana hasta que por fin cayeron agotados poco antes del amanecer.

Harry se despertó varias horas después todavía somnoliento tanteando a un lado de la cama sin encontrar lo que esperaba. Perezoso, se levantó y buscó a su alrededor encontrando una nota apoyada en una de las mesitas. La cogió sonriendo y la abrió,

Feliz Navidad cariño, he salido cinco minutos pero volveré, espero que antes de que te levantes, si no, no te preocupes sólo he ido a hablar con mi madre un momento.

Hasta ahora!

Draco

Harry se extrañó un poco, no hacía mucho que se habían dormido, y por el aspecto de la tinta hacía bastante tiempo que se había escrito. Sin darle más importancia se dirigió a la cocina a ver si se podía preparar un desayuno tardío o cualquier aperitivo. Una vez allí se sintió repentinamente cansado y algo atontado, se sentó en una banqueta unos segundos, y se apoyó sobre los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa. Pensaba esperar a que se le pasase el sueño y luego prepararse algo, pero...lentamente y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

- Despierta pequeño Potter, despierta- escuchó la desagradable voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- murmuró intentando levantarse para notar unas firmes cadenas que le sujetaban.

- Bella dejanos solos- Harry sintió un escalofrío, conocía esa voz. La cicatriz le empezó a doler, pero no de manera intensa, por suerte.- Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar Potter- se burló Voldemort,- como me he enterado de tu...estado interesante, me he permitido trasladarte a una habitación, pero sólo por un tiempo.

- ¿Quién...¿Qué...?- el moreno no podía decir frases coherentes todavía.

- Tal vez te preguntes quién te ha traicionado, pues vas a estar de suerte puede que hasta te conteste¿sabes quien estaba deseoso de entregarte¿Acaso fue Lucius mi sirviente más eficaz? O...podría haber sido la respuesta b, mi favorita: Draco Malfoy, piénsalo bien- el Lord Oscuro se carcajeó mientras el joven hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Fin del capitulo


	9. Chapter 9: el fin de1ªparte

Por accidentes que no atañen a mi competencia (unikmnt a mi coxe y a la carretera mojada) no pud actualizar antes pero tampoco os hago esperar tanto, eh?

espero q os gust. bs

Cap 9: El final de... (1ª parte)

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Únete a mí Harry Potter. Juntos dominaríamos el mundo; LOS mundos, con nuestro poder someteríamos a cuantos nos diese la gana. Y tu hijo, tu bebé, sería como familia para mí, y seguiría nuestros pasos por supuesto.

- ¿Y si me negara?- el moreno alzó al cara desafiante.

- Primero mataría a tu maridito, qué pena el que te traicionó¿verdad?...

- Yo no tengo marido- dijo el otro entre dientes.

- ...luego a tus amiguitos del alma, y por último, tras pasar un tiempo, a tí.

- No podrías, me necesitas- afirmó Harry convencido.

- ¿Seguro? Puede que incluso me costase menos trabajo educar en las artes oscuras al mocoso sin tu presencia.

- ¡Jamás dejaré a mi hijo en manos de un ser tan despreciable como tú!- se sulfuró Harry masajeándose el vientre y haciendo estallar sin darse cuenta las ventanas y los cristales de una área bastante amplia.

- Ya lo recapacitarás- se burló Voldemort- tranquilo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo... Y ahora me voy- se giró, pero al momento se acercó de nuevo- casi se me olvida qué tonto- murmuró unas extrañas palabras y una gargantilla plateada rodeó el cuello del joven- por si intentas algo raro.

Draco estaba confuso. Sentado en el pasillo cercano al apartamento, intentaba recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero en vano. Sin darle importancia y solo pensando en que era Navidad, se puso en camino a despertar a Harry. Al llegar a la puerta no la conseguía abrir y estuvo forcejeando con la cerradura hasta que sacó la varita y tras un práctico "Alohomora" entró.

- Estoy un poco confuso hoy ¿Harry?- no se oía nada.- ¡Harry!

Entró en la habitación casi corriendo y no encontró a nadie. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho como si Harry estuviese en algun apuro, pero en ruido de la cadena del retrete lo distrajo.

- ¿Que pasa?- Harry salió amodorrado como si acabase de levantarse, y ya vestido.

- Es que no te encontraba y...menos mal que estás aquí- Draco estaba francamente aliviado, pero la opresión del pecho no cesaba.

- Sí bueno¿qué hacemos?

- Supongo que abrir los regalos.

El rubio trató de coger la mano del otro pero éste la rechazó sin disimulo, su marido se extrañó un poco pues tampoco le había dado el beso de buenos días, pero supuso que eran las hormonas femeninas que tenía que tomar y le camibaban el humor constantemente, aunque hasta ahora eso no había ocurrido, sólo lo sabía por la información que había buscado al respecto.

El moreno ya se le había adelantado y abría los paquetes sin ganas, esto también lo puso sobre alerta ya que desde que conocía al moreno sabía que los regalos era lo que más ilusión le hacía, debido a su pasada infancia.

- ¿Patucos, gorritos, y chaquetas?

- Veo que Molly ha estado tejiendo durante bastante tiermpo- sonrio el rubio agradecido por los regalos de la mujer.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- Harry parecía confuso.

- Pues...guardarlo hasta que nazca el bebé.

- ¿Bebé? Ah sí claro es verdad que le mugroso espera uno...- añadió para sí mismo pero Draco captó el significado.

- Lo que me recuerda que hoy tienes consulta con Madame Pomfrey- el rubio había trazado un rápido plan para descubrir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su marido.

- Hummm...tengo que ir al baño- "Harry"salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño y mientras estuvo ausente Draco habló con Snape por polvos Flu, quien fue a avisar del caso a Poppy.

Harry se encontraba tumbado sobre la enorme cama de la habitación donde le habían encerrado. Había probado a hacer magia pero la gargantilla en su cuello lo impedía. En cierta ocasión oyó una conversación cercana y quiso escucharla con todas sus fuerzas, y de pronto una oreja extensible se materializó delante de él.

- ¿Qué es esto? Pero si no puedo hacer magia...- cogió la oreja de color carne y se aproximó a la puerta.

Voldemort¿A qué has venido imbécil? Sabes que podría sospechar.

Desconocido: Creo que Malfoy hijo no es tan tonto, sospecha algo.

Voldemort: Será tan listo como el padre pero tan tonto como para no querer servirme.

Desc: Nuestro plan, quiero decir su plan, señor tiene un ligero fallo.

Vold¿¡Fallo¿Quieres que te liquide por insubordinado?

Desc: No señor lo siento su plan es perfecto, pero ahora el rubiecito quiere llevarme a una consulta para verificar al bebé.

Vold: No te quiere llevar a tí si no a Potter...no sé ningún hechizo para disimular que estás embarazado además de que Potter es el único en muchos años que lo ha conseguido. A veces pienso que si se entrena puede llegar a ser mejor mago que yo...si no acepta unirse lo mataré.

Desc¿Y que hago?

Vold: Vuelve a tu papel. Finje algo no sé, tíratelo, haz algo para que no sospeche y no te lleve a enfermería.

Dec: De acuerdo, mi señor. Le traeré noticias más tarde.

Harry se quedó anonado¡había alguien suplantándolo! Y Draco no lo sabía así que no era el traidor. Sonrió con alivio pero todavía preocupado por su marido... y por sí mismo ¿y si no reconocían al impostor? Caviló durante unos segundos hasta que se acordó de una conversación que había tenido poco tiempo atrás con Hermione.

FLASH BACK

- Harry¿en serio sabes lo que conlleva un matrimonio mágico?

- En realidad, no. Pero este tiempo pasado con Darco ha sido tan maravilloso que no me importaría para nada repetirlo y mucho menos continuarlo siendo pareja formal.

- De acuerdo si tú serás feliz yo también- sonrió Hermione.- Pero creo que algo de información no te vendría mal.

Harry gruñó con disgusto pero se dispuso a escuchar a su amiga.

- Primero debes saber que los matrimonios mágicos no se pueden romper, no como los muggles. Ésta unión será eterna o hasta que muera uno de los dos- Harry se estremeció- no pienses en ello todavía os queda mucha vida por delante a ambos. En segundo lugar, esta ligadura mágica avisa al otro miembro de la pareja si su compañero o compañera está en apuros, si por ejemplo Dracos ale malherido de una pelea, tú notarás su estado y así podrás avisar a quien quieras o ri en su busca tú mismo.

- ¿Pero podría saber por la ligadura dónde se encuentra?

- Sólo si está en un radio no muy amplio. Por ejemplo si está en el castillo o en Hogsmeade sabrás el sitio exacto. Pero si está en Londres o en otro sitio pues no. Tendrías que...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una cabeza pelirroja asomó:

- Harry, ven quiero mostrarte una cosa. Hermione deja de darle la lata.

Harry se vio arrastrado por su amigo Ron mientras Hermione se volvía a concentrar en sus estudios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Eso es, si me concentro Draco podrá notar que estoy en apuros.

En el castillo de Hogwarts...

- Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- Draco picó una vez más en la puerta de la habitación que se abrió bruscamente,- Harry¿qué?

El moreno impostor se había abalanzado sobre él y lo arrastraba hacia la cama, Draco se olvidó de pensar mientras se perdía en esos poxos esmeralda, se le olvidó que sospechaba de él, se le olvidó el plan trazado, se olvidó que existía algo más que ellos en esa habitación...

- Draco ayúdame estoy encerrado - le llegó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Harry?- el moreno que se encontraba con él se le quedó mirando.- ¿Has dicho algo?

El otro negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a su trabajo

- Draco soy yo soy Harry, estoy en la mansión Riddle. Hay un impostor, examinarlo no está embrazado. Ayudadme.. el grito de auxilio de Harry se desvaneció.

El rubio creyó por unos momentos que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero para estar seguro decidió continuar con su plan.

- Harry sé que me va a doler a mí más que a tí... Desimaus- el impostor levantó la cabeza solo para ver una luz roja impactar contra él.

- Definitivamente este no es Harry Potter- Pomfrey hizo varias pruebas al impostor revelando al verdad. Tras un complicado hechizo consiguió, con la ayuda de Dumbledore, levantar el hechizo de apariencia.- pero¿quién es?

- Esa pregunta podré responderla yo...-Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta.- éste es un mortífago del lord oscuro de rango medio.

- Theodore Nott- aclaró Sanpe el jefe de la casa Slytherin

- Ese maldito lleva tras Harry mucho tiempo- habló Draco para sí. Luego se giró a su padre y le increpó- ¿Tú estabas al tanto de esto?- parecía estar dispuesto a encontrar un culpable aunque fuese su propio padre.

- Por favor, si antes dije que la familia era más importante que ese loco era en serio...no querría que le pasase nada al mocoso, y menos aún a mi nieto o mi nieta.

- Entonces...- Draco estaba desolado- ¿que va a pasar con Harry?

- Debemos rescatarlo por supuesto. Trazaremos un plan, - Dumbledore ya se había puesto en marcha- Draco tú puedes hablar telepáticamente con él, y si no me equivoco puedes incluso tratar de localizarlo. Hay libros en la biblioteca que hablan de ello, tranquilízate haz lo que por favor te pido y todo saldrá bien. Podríamos incluso acabar con la amenzaza de Voldemort en el mundo...- con esas felices ides Dumbledore se dirigió a su despacho seguido de Snape y McGonagall.- Poppy- añadió dando la vuelta.- Pon en cautiverio al impostor.- y los tres salieron de la enfermería.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pomfrey se acercó al rubio que estaba sentado en una cama y sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Sí, y me encontraré mejor en cuanto Harry y nuestro hijo estén a salvo...

- Por si lo quieres saber, lo que espera Harry no es lo que pensais...- empezó a decir Poppy para ver que se había quedado sola.- Desagradecidos- gruñó y se dispuso a encerrar al mortífago.

Fin del capitulo


	10. Chapter 10: el fin de 2ªparte

Advertencias: Va a haber mención de violencia y violacion (lo siento...) pero solo mncion. ademas muerte d un personaje y cmo ya sabeis embarazo masculino. espero q aun asi os guste. bs

Cap 10: El fin de...( 2ª parte)

El rubio Slytherin leía a la luz de la chimenea el duodécimo libro sobre conversaciones telepáticas. No quería darse por vencido, y aunque los ojos le escocían por el esfuerzo, no podía parar, repitiéndose una y otra vez como una mantra que su esposo le necesitaba, y que no podía fallarle. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en el sillón, y al despertar estaba en su cama. Al intentar levantarse, su padrino Severus se lo impidió, dándole antes una poción para recuperar las fuerzas.

- Lo necesitarás, como supongo que habrás leído, esta práctica requiere un gran esfuerzo mental y físico.

- Pero¿cómo es que Harry se pudo comunicar conmigo tan fácilmente?

- No lo creas, seguramente al entrar en tu mente, se quedó debilitado.

- Esperemos que el lord no se aproveche de ello...

- No pienses en eso, ya verás como lo tendrás aquí sano y salvo.

- Eso espero- suspiró resignado el Slytherin.

Un par de horas más tarde ya no era de la misma opinión. Reunido en el despacho del director con unicamente los dos mortífagos, o ex-mortifagos, y oyendo el loco plan del anciano.

- Pero, pero...¿está loco o qué le pasa?

- Draco por favor no te he educado así...

- ¡Lo siento padre pero digo la verdad!- a su lado Severus aguantaba como podía la risa.- No pienso dejar a Mi Esposo Embrazado en manos de otro que está todavía más chiflado que éste.

- Seamos razonables señor Malfoy- Dumbledore no perdía la compostura.- si aprovechamos el interés que tiene Voldemort en Harry, podrá encontrar una oportunidad para derrotarlo. Además de qiue no sabemos exactamente dónde está situada la fortaleza, es inmarcable.

- ¿No es también este colegio inmarcable y lo puede localizar fácilmente?

- Sólo los que hayan estado aquí lo podrán encontrar.

- Es decir, la completa sociedad de magos de Inglaterra y un puñado de muggles...

- Esta conversación ha dejado de tener sentido, señor Malfoy. Le recomiendo que se intente comunicar telepáticamente con Harry y le cuente sobre nuestros planes.- luego añadió mirando a los otros dos hombres- pueden retirarse.

Harry golpeaba una vez más las ventanas en vano. Sabía que sin varita estaba perdido, y todo estaba protegido mágicamente. Además el collar de su cuello le impedía hacer la mínima demostración de magia. Suspiró con pesar, sabía que tendría que acatar el plan que Dumbledore había planeado, y que le había transmitido Draco hacía apenas una hora. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo, pero le parecía que el rubio, a pesar de la distancia y de la falta de contacto con sus ojos, había entrado en su mente. Pero no para leer sus recuerdos, si no para dejar unos nuevos. Todo era muy confuso, y le daba dolor de cabeza, pero intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible... aunque aún tendría que aprender a mentir.

- Potter, acompáñame,- un mortífago acababa de abrir la puerta de su lujosa habitación. Detrás de él, sólo se podía distinguir la oscuridad, oscuridad que él mismo recibió, cuando el enmascarado le colocó una venda sobre los ojos.

Anduvo todo el camino a ciegas, a trompicones, y a veces tropezándose; en dichos momentos, el mortífago le ayudaba a caminar hasta que se encontraban en un sitio llano nuevamente, y Harry podía notar la lasciva mano posada en su trasero, pretendiendo ayudarle, o por lo menos demostrarlo ante alguien. Sabía que alguien más se encontraban por los pasillos, pues oía de vez en cuando ligeros murmullos, y sonidos de pisadas que no le pertenecían, y estaba seguro que tampoco a su "guardaespaldas".

Después de lo que parecieron kilómetros, se pararon, y por fin se le fue retirada la venda. En un principio sintió dolor al encontrarse con la luz de una antorcha, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. El mortífago ya había picado en la puerta, y ahora lo empujó dejándole dentro y cerrando tras de él.

- Potter, bienvenido de nuevo,- el tono sarcástico de la voz no dejó al chico indiferente.- Aunque ahora estás en mis habitaciones, y no al revés, debes seguir mis reglas. Toma asiento- de inmediato una silla le golpeó en la parte de atrás de las rodillas obligándole a sentarse sobre ella y acercándolo a la mesa tras la cual se encontraba su más odiado enemigo.- ¿Y bien?

El moreno dio unos minutos de silencio en respuesta mientras vaciaba su mente de cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento que dieran alguna pista al ser mitad serpiente de enfrente.- Deseo unirme a usted, señor,- de inmediato sintió como su mente era leída por un legemerens, pero Voldemort no debió de encontrar ninguna prueba de que mentía, así que asintió.

- ¿Y puede preguntar, Harry, por qué de tan repentino cambio?

- Han pasado varios días desde que me capturaron y...creo que si Dumbledore es tan poderoso como lo pintan ya me habrían encontrado...- voldmort siseó al oír la voz de tan odiado enemigo.

- No vuelvas a decir ese nombre...- en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear estaba al lado de Harry agarrándole con fuerza el brazo.

- ¿Qué nombre?- Harry decidió jugar un poco aunque el otro le llegase a hacer daño,- ¿Albus Dumbledore, es ese?- Voldemort no respondió, sino que le retorció el brazo tras la espalda y le agarró del cuello. Pero harry no iba a demostrar dolor porque era justamente lo que esperaba.- ¿Por qué no te gusta el nombre de Albus, y además el apellido Dumbledore le da un toque de...distinción¿no es así, Tom?- es ese momento Ryddle sintió una furia indescriptible y agarró el cuello de Harry con más fuerza, notando su fragilidad.

- ¿Te gustaría morir?- el chico movió levemente la cabeza en horizontal.- Tienes un cuello muy fino, podría partirtelo con fragilidad- se inclinó sobre el chico-que-vivió y le dio largas lametadas.- No me enfades, Harry, que seamos aliados no queire decir que puedas tener esas familiaridades conmigo¿ha quedado claro?- Harry asintió lentamente sin dejar traslucir sus sentimientos.- Esta bien- el señor oscuro lo soltó bruscamente.- Tal vez más adelante desee tener más familiaridad contigo...pero de una forma más personal y sin ataduras...¿comprendes?

Harry volvió a asentir angustiado, y pidió permiso para regresar a su cuarto, permiso que le fue concedido. Al abrir la puerta de fuera, se encontró con un mortífago, no podría decir exactamente si era el de antes o no, puesto que todos llevaban máscaras, incluso en la fortaleza, para evitar que los menos cercanos a ellos les reconociesen, siempre se podía sospechar de un espía.

Aquella vez, el moreno no había llevado venda y las que le siguieron tampoco. Parecía que el lord confiaba ya algo más en él, aunque sólo le llamaba en caso necesario. Poco a poco, Harry se fue dando cuenta de que el lord, quería algo más de él, y se intentaba acercar sigilosamente, lo que llenaba a Harry de angustia al darse cuenta de que si se negaba podría ocurrirle algo a los que más quería...

Draco era consciente de la angustia y el ocasional miedo que a veces su marido sufría. La unión que habían efectuado en diciembre, les permitía sentir los ánimos de la pareja a su antojo, con ello se sentía más cerca de su amado, y también le servía para infundirle ánimos, aún con la distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Draco?- unos ligeros golpes lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, pasa Blaise.- junto con su amigo, también entró Ron Weasley. Era extraño a la vez de sorprendente ver cómo había cambiado la relación entre ambos. No podía decirse que eran amigos, pero por lo menos se soportaban, y podían reunirse en la misma habitación sin acabar en pelea. También su relación con Hermione había cambiado, ahora tenían una amistad más profunda, parecida a la que tenía con Zabini, pero de menor intensidad.

- ¿Qué tal?- eran frecuentes las reuniones con su amigo, en el apartamento. Draco sospechaba que era una estratagema de Severus, o tal vez de Dumbledore, para que no se ahogase en sus pensamientos.

- Pues más o menos. Ya han pasado cerca de 2 meses y parece que no han hecho ningún avance.

- Parece que no Draco, pero tú sabes que sí. El odioso de Nott ya está en Azkabán, sabes el paradero de Harry aunque no podais ir a buscarlo, y tanto él como el bebé están en perfectas condiciones.

- Eso es un verdadero alivio- reconoció Draco alegrándose una vez más.- Mientras no sospechen de mi padre podrá seguir trayéndome noticias acerca de HArry y el bebé.

- ¿Recuerdas lo último que dijo? jejeje- los tres chicos empezaron a carcajearse al recordar las palabras de Lucius: "está como un neumático, todavía me extraña que pueda salir por la puerta"- seguro que a Harry no le haría mucha gracia oírse describir así.

- Fijo que no- respondió el rubio dándole la razón.- En condiciones normales no le habría importado pero ahora está un poco...deprimible. Cualquier cosa que le digas se echa a llorar.

- Eso se llaman hormonas- intervino Ron.- Y espero que ninguno más tengamos que sufrirlas.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- convino Blaise, los otros dos le siguieron, pero de pronto Draco se paró al notar un terrible malestar. Sin poderlo evitar, se desplomó en el suelo, tembloroso mientras gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su amado.

- ¡HARRY!

- Draco¿qué te ocurre¡¡Draco respóndeme!- los dos muchachos se las ingeniaron para llevarlo a la enfermería donde Pomfrey le hizo un rápido exámen y lo sedó.

- ¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué gritaba el nombre de Harry¡Qué le ha ocurrido a Harry?- el pelirrojo hacía las preguntas sin pestañear, sin parar a respirar, verdaderamente preocupado por su amigo prisionero.

- Cálmese señor Weasley o tendré que administrarle a usted también un calmante. Ahora déjeme que le explique...- en ese momento entró alterada Hermione, que no había sido testiga de nada pero había oído unos vagos rumores que hablaban de Malfoy gritando sin control, y Weasley con Zabini llevándoselo con un hechizo levitador.- ¿Ya están todos?- preguntó madame con algo de enfado.- Pues siganme a mi despacho.

Úna vez en el inmaculado despacho de la enfermera del colegio, protegidos de oídos indiscretos y de entradas inoportunas, Poppy Pomfrey se dispuso a dar su diagnóstico de los hechos acaecidos.

- Como ya sabrán, bien por mediación del señor Malfoy, bien porque lo buscaron en algún libro, Draco puede sentir las emociones de Harry y viceversa, aunque sólo a su antojo. Por lo tanto algo grave debió de ocurrirle al señor Potter para que su pareja lo notase sin hacer el esfuerzo en entrar en su cabeza. También creo que, por el shock que presenta el señor Malfoy, pudo ver los hechos acontecidos...

- ¿Pero Harry está...?

- No lo creo señorita Granger, si Voldemort lo considera su mano derecha, no tendría por qué matarlo, además si eso hubiese sucedido dudo mucho que el señor Malfoy siguiese consciente al llegar a la enfermería.

- ¿Y eso ocurre en todos los matrimonios?

- Sólo en los que se tiene una total entrega el uno del otro, señor Weasley. Los matrimonios en los que se confía el uno en el otro, y se está pendiente de la pareja. Por ejemplo, si su madre estuviese en grave peligro su padre estaría al tanto de ello, y viceversa.

- ¿Entonces por qué no supo mi madre lo que pasó en quinto hasta que lo mencionó Harry?

- Sí que lo notó, estaba angustiada pero no sabía el por qué. En las personas embrazadas se sabe con mayor intensidad por lo que Draco pudo conjurar la imagen en su mente...

- La pregunta es¿qué imagen?...

Harry se encontraba tirado cual alfeñique en la cama de la habitación que le había asignado Voldemort. Aún no podía entender cómo había ocurrido todo, sus continuos rechazos había llevado al otro a una única salida, la cual era forzarle. El moreno se intentaba mover lo mínimo posible para evitar el roce de las sábanas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba cubierto de moratones y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, el mostruoso ser se había largado en cuanto había terminado con el "ultraje". Sus últimas palabras aún se le repetían a Harry en la mente: "qué pena que no fueses virgen."

Se duchó, y sin ánimo se dirigió a la cama nuevamente. Al llegar se amreó con el olor a sexo y sangre y la visión de las sábanas manchadas que le trajo todo de nuevo a la memoria. Se dirigió con paso apresurado nuevamente al baño, para soltar todo lo ingerido y sin ingerir (es decir hasta las tripas).

La verguenza y el asco dieron paso a un nuevo sentimiento más intensificado: el odio, odio que sentía por ese ser con cara de serpiente, desde que había aprendido su historia, suponía que albergaba ese odio en su corazón desde antes de abandonar la casa de sus padres, en el momento de su muerte. Ya era hora de deshacerse de ese odio, y de vengar esas muertes...

A la mñana siguiente, Harry vacilaba acerca de la idea que había tenido la noche anterior, ya no estaba seguro de ser capaz de realizarlo. Pero caundo un mortífago le dejó delante de la puerta del despacho de Voldemort, ya estaba más convencido de que haría lo correcto, y de que todo saldría bien. Aferró con fuerza su varita, la cual le habían devuelto hacía ya bastante tiempo, a la vez que le quitaban el collar, y entró.

- Harry¿has amanecido bien?

La pregunta irónica del mayor, fue dada de lado, y Harry se acercó lenta y sensualmente.

- Oh, Tom, anoche estuviste fabuloso...- Voldy pasó por alto que el chico le hubiese llamado por su verdadero nombre. El sólo verlo le excitaba, y le hacía pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Osea que el gran Harry Potter no es tan casto como se creía. ¿Te gusta el sadomasoquismo dulzura?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Harry se había pegado a su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar con coherencia (esto me suena...)

- Se supone que ayer te forcé...

- Se supone- le interrumpió el moreno lamiéndose los labios sensualmente. El otro emitió un gemido y se intentó abalanzar sobre él para besarlo, pero Harry, sonriendo se apartó suavemente.- ¿No deberías coger algún tipo de protección...?- el otro quedó desconcertado, pero como no podía juntar la conexion neuronal, se giró a ver qué podía ser lo que el otro le había pedido.

- ¡Ahora!- chilló Harry sobresaltándolo y haciéndole darse la vuelta. Lo que se encontró Voldemort fue al pelinegro apuntándolo con dos varitas, la propia y la que era suya.- ¿tus últimas palabras?- el lord no estaba asustado, únicamente esperaba el momento propicio para arrebatarle la varita nuevamente, pero no contaba con la fuerte resitencia del mago, era como si alguien le estubiese ayudando...- Así es- Harry parecía estar leyéndole los pensamientos, pero nunca fue bueno en legeremanica¿no?

- Él no pero yo sí- volvió a decir Harry, pero no era la voz de Harry, era la de Draco Malfoy...- así es, hemos aprovechado la conexión mental para derrotarte¿sorprendido? Yo diría que más bien asustado. Harry¿estás listo¡¡Ya!

Dos cuerpos, un alma. Dos miradas, una persona. Dos varitas, un sólo hechizo. Dos palabras, una persona. Dos lenguas...(inglés y pársel)...provocaron El Fin De Voldemort.

Fin del capitulo

os ha gustado? pues envien un review a: ventanita lila, apartado de correos, esquina izquierda, bajo :p


	11. Chapter 11: arbol familia

espero q perdonen aber estropeado (n mi opinion) este fic aunq pued ser q ya lo estuviese desd el principio. aun asi, m agrada muxo saber q hay gent q lo a estado sigiendo todo el tiempo, gracias! esta no es la dspedida, sera en el epilogo y espero q les guste. bs

Cap. 11: Árbol familia

"... " pensamientos

_Dos cuerpos, un alma. Dos miradas, una persona. Dos varitas, un sólo hechizo. Dos palabras, una persona. Dos lenguas...(inglés y pársel)...provocaron El Fin De Voldemort. _

La unión de las dos almas gemelas, antes odiadas, ahora juntas, provocó el efecto deseado, y al terminar el hechizo, el cuerpo de Voldemort estalló en cenizas, lo cual provocó una sorprendente sacudida en el edificio. Algunos mortífagos entraron asustados en el despacho de su amo, aunque más asustados por entrar sin permiso que por otra cosa. Y encontraron el cuerpo desmayado de Harry Potter, pero no había rastro de su señor...

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- Bellatrix se revolvía incómoda y confusa al no encontrar a su señor. En esos momentos, el castillo se sacudía por segunda vez, y pedacitos del techo de piedra cayeron al suelo.- ¡El castillo se está derrumbando!

- ¡Aparta!- le ordenó una voz masculina, y le empujó rudamente fuera de su camino.- Convoca al resto de los mortífagos en la segunda base, yo me ocuparé del joven Potter- una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su aristocrático rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto se encontró solo en el cuarto.- ¿Harry?- sacudió levemente al que consideraba casi como a otro hijo. Se preocupó seriamente por su salud, y como pudo, se apareció en Hogwarts, directamente en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Dumbledore esperaba su llegada con el jóven, para así volvera colocar los fuertes hechizos anti-aparición.

- Esa es una pregunta que tendré que responder yo- la enfermera llegó con paso presuroso y tumbó a Harry en una cama. Tras hacerle un hechizo de reconocimiento se dirigió pálida a los demás.- Rápido a San Mungo, si no le lleváis ya...- estalló en sollozos y los presentes se alarmaron.

- ¡A qué estais esperando!- se oyó el sobresaltado grito de Draco.- ¡Hay que llevarlo ya!

Todos se pusieron en marcha y momentos después se personaban en el hospital mágico, uno de ello cargando a Harry. Todo el personal se movilizó, y médicos y enfermeras de guardia se lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera sin ninguna explicación.

- Pero yo soy el padre, - intentaba convencer al médico Draco desesperado por entrar.

- Lo siento pero su situación es grave, tendremos que realizar una cesárea, no ha tomado las respectivas pociones que abren un canal de parto, y éste es un método riesgoso para el embarazo masculino, esa es lo único de lo que puedo informarles.

- Si le pasa algo...

- Tranquilícese el señor Malfoy está en las mejores manos- Draco dejó de quejarse, estaba medio shockeado¿aquel tipo acababa de llamar a SU Harry señor Malfoy? Sonaba realmente bien...

Pocas horas después en otra parte del hospital un joven comenzaba a despertarse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Creo que sí¿qué ha pasado?

- Hemos tenido que intervenirle de urgencia para evitar que el bebé saliera dañado¡felicidades!- la amable enfermera le enseñó una cunita donde Harry quedó mirando embelesado el fruto del amor por Draco, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Oh, dios mío Draco me va a matar...- murmuró sin creerselo siquiera.- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?

- Si ya ha terminado tengo que llevar esto a las incubadoras, han nacido con algunos meses de adelanto- sonrió la enfermera.

- Sí, gracias...- Harry ya no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pensaba en nombres, en cómo dar a todos la noticia y en cómo se las arreglarían...

- ¿Harry?- sus amigos, y su esposo pasaron por la puerta entreabierta.

- Adelante- les recibió con una sonrisa cálida, diferente a la embobada que portaba unos segundos antes. Los otros se abalanzaron literalmente sobre él, y le cubrieron de besos y abrazos...

- Te echábamos tanto de menos...esto meses sin ti fueron insoportables- lloraba Hermione en su hombro.

- Si sobre todo con el hurón, no se podía hablar con él- añadió Ron en son de broma.

- Algo de razón tiene la comadreja...-dijo algo avergonzado Draco- a veces no me podía soportar ni a mí mismo, suspiraba porque llegases, ya que eres el único que me soporta siempre.

Harry reía ante los comentarios de sus amigos, feliz de estar con todos nuevamente, y se alegró más aún cuando aparecieron Remus y Narcisa trayendole un gran ramo de flores.

Poco después vinieron Pansy y Blaise a los que consideraba amigos, y Hermione y Pansy le anunciaron que eran pareja.

-"Lógico- pensó Harry- ya que Draco y yo llevamos tiempo juntos y Ron y Blaise también, eran las únicas que quedaban solas. Además en el mundo mágico se ven mejor las relaciones homo que las hetero."

Tras un cuarto de hora rodeado de todos los que consideraba como a su familia (tb vinieron los Weasley) la enfermera los echó a todos diciendo que tenía que descansar. Harry se entristeció un poco, pero su dolor de cabeza se lo agradeció.

- Harry¿se puede?- Albus Dumbledore asomó por la puerta apenas cerrada hacía cinco minutos.

- Por supuesto.

- He venido a comentarte algo sobre vuestro futuro. En primer lugar, los magos que atendieron a la casa de los Dursley, contastaron que había sido obra de un mago, todo incluído la muerte de tu tío - Harry se alarmó pero no dio muestra de ello.- Revisando los recuerdos de Petunia llegaron a la conclusión de que el implicado era Draco Malfoy- el oyente cerró los ojos con fuerza- pero alegamos que era defensa propia y no os perjudicará- Harry sonrió aliviado.- Pero aún hay más noticias felices.

- ¿Más?- Harry estaba extrañado, acababan de darle una muy buena noticia la mejor que pudiese haber escuchado.

- Sí Harry, mira la segunda cosa por la que estoy aquí es porque ya tienes 17 años, estás casado, y acabas de dar a luz. La herencia de tus padres se te traspasaría en cuanto cumplieses 20 años, o en caso contrario cuando tuviese tu primer heredero.

- Pero profesor Dumbledore

- Llámame Albus, Harry, ya no estamos en el colegio...

- Pero Albus, yo ya había heredado las cuentas de mis padres con 11 años.

- Éste es otro tipo de herencia Harry, una que podrás estrenar en cuanto salgas de aquí...

- Pero¿y mis estudios?

- Ah, claro se me olvidaba, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. supongo que querrás seguir estudiando- Harry respondió afirmativamente.- bueno esa era la última opción a tratar, tus compañeros todavía no han realizado esos estudios por lo que podrás examinarte a la vez que ellos.

- Pero estoy bastante atrasado respecto a a algunas materias- se quejó Harry.

- No me cabe la menor duda de que el señor Malfoy hijo le ayudará a estudiar con mucho gusto. Ahora, si me disculpa...- se marchó pensando que había dejado a Harry satisfecho y tranquilo, pero el moreno estaba algo conmocionado.

- "¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerme de tutor a Draco?- le reprochaba mentalmente.- Si es peor que Hermione...fijo que si no saco extraordinario en todo me deja sin salir en vacaciones..."

- Harry- la voz de Draco llenó la habitación. -¿Sabías que puedo leer tu mente?- preguntó con voz dulcemente finjida.

- Hombre Draco, precisamente ahora estaba pensando en pedirte que fuese mi tutor. "Tierra trágame"

- Si serás cínico..., bueno olvidaré esto si me llevas a ver a mi primogénito.

- De acuerdo amor, no sabía que no habías visto...nada

- Por supuesto que no, hay un montón de bebés recien nacidos armando alboroto, no supe cual era el mío, perdón el nuestro.

- Eso es porque está en la incubadora.

- ¿Pasa algo grave?

- Por supuesto que no, únicamente parí antes de tiempo. Aquí es- mientras hablaban habían llegado a la sala de incubadoras.

- Hola señores Malfoy¿desean ver...?

- A mi **hijo**- le cortó Harry remarcando la última palabra.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto- la enfermera comprendió que todavía no había hablado con su marido sobre la situación.- Acompáñenme.- se acercó a una de las incubadoras y extrajo un pequeño cuerpecito qu envolvió en una ligera mantita azul.- Le presento a su primogénito.

- ¿Pero puede sacarse de la incubadora?- se asustó el rubio porque algo pudiese pasar al bebé.

- Por supuesto que sí, sólo es una medida de prevención- le tranquilizó la enfermera mostrándole la posición en la que tenía que sostener al pequeño.

- Es realmente hermoso- se asombró el rubio observando detenidamente al pequeño. El bebé tenía una suave pelusilla de color dorado, el bebecito bostezó y abrió los ojos y pudieron observar que eran de un precioso color azul cobalto- es perfecto- musitó Draco perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Es hora de que conozcas a tu primogénita- sonrió Harry acercándose con otro bebé en brazos, esta vez cubierto por una mantita rosa.,- nació poco después que Alexander Brian.- Draco contempló todavía más ensimismado a la preciosa bebé de pelo cobrizo y ojitos esmeralda que les observaba tranquilamente-Te presento a Karoline.

- Lylian- le interrumpió Draco.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lylian Karoline, ése será el nombre de nuestra pequeña- Harry sonrió.

- Pero...¿no preferirías que tuviesen el nombre de tu madre o el de tu padre?

- No, esos nombres son perfectos- respondió sinceramente Draco Malfoy mirando embelesado a sus mellizos.

Al salir del hospital, tres días después, los dos hermanos habían alcanzado su peso y tamaño ideales gracias a las incubadoras mágicas y al alto potencial que ambos tenían aún sin saberlo.

Dumbledore y Remus les acompañaron al valle de Godric donde dijeron a Harry que tenía que devolverle su herencia. Al llegar a una hermosa casita de campo de dos plantas Remus les indicó medio llorando emocionado que esa era la antigua casa de James y Lily, y que había sido reformada para que les sirviese a ellos y sus bebés.

Harry entró algo conmocionado por el descubrimiento y examinó las habitaciones y salas con ojos como platos, todo le traía recuerdos que habían estado muy escondidos en su subsconsciente pero habían salido a flote.

- Es como si hubiese reencontrado en parte a mi familia, gracias- miró a los dos hombres con ojos llorosos y los abrazó.

- Ahora es tuya- sonrió Albus marchándose junto con Remus.- Nos veremos en el colegio.

- Draco¿tú sabías algo de esto?

- No, en verdad estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero me alegro de que lo hayan hecho.

- Ahora hay muchas cosas por organizar- gruñó Harry a quien no le gustaba nada de eso.

- Sí amor, no te sulfures porque tendremos que comprar muebles, pintar la habitación de los niños, comprarles más ropa y nos sobrará tiempo para estudiar para los É.X.T.A.S.I.S

- ¿Y mientras tanto?

- Tendremos que ir al apartamento de Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo seguimos teniendo clases.

- Rectifico, tú sigues teniendo clases, yo tengo bastante con estos dos monstruitos- sonrió Harry.

- Una vez mas¿seguro que no me has engañado con un Weasley?- dijo Draco mirando el pelo ligeramente rojizo de la pequeña Lylian.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- sonrió burlonamente Harry metiéndose con Alex por la chimenea.

Draco se quedó un momento confuso, luego sonrió y entró por la chimenea tras él hacia Hogwarts.

Fin del capitulo

reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: epilogo

Cap 12: Epílogo

- Es una pena que los niños lleguen ya- Harry se acercaba provocativamente a su marido.

- Ya...es una pena- el rubio siguiendole el juego se fue acercando cada vez mas.- Ya no podremos disfrutar el uno del otro en el salón...

- ...o en la cocina...

-...o en el pasillo...

-...o en las escaleras,- terminó el otro con aire burlón.

- ¿En las escaleras?- Draco cambió rapidamente su expresión.- Pues sabes que has tenido una gran idea.

Riendo como niños se empezaron a besar con ardiente pasión encaminandose a lo alto de las escaleras que unían el vestíbulo con el pasillo de la planta alta de la casa de los Malfoy-Potter (anteriormente de James y Lily Potter). Draco se tumbó incomodándose un tanto pues se le clavaban las escaleras en la espalda, pero prefirio ignorarlo para así seguir el juego con su amado, sacandole la camisa de los pantalones para alcanzarle la espalda, mientras éste otro le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Pa¿Papá?- la voz de la joven les cortó las ganas.

- Cachis, siempre tan puntuales- se quejó Draco. Harry por su parte se arregló la ropa y bajó casi corriendo a dar la bienvenida a sus mellizos.

- Lylian- le abrazó fuertemente hasta que la niña se quejó de que la iba a ahogar, riendo como disculpa abrazó también a Alexander. En ese momento, llegó Draco que besó brevemente a la pequeña de 11 años en la mejilla, y dio la mano al muchacho.

- Me han dicho que sois el terror de Hogwarts- intentó que su voz sonase amenazante, pero tantos años al lado del Gryffindor le habían arrebatado la capacidad.

Los mellizos se miraron y rieron.

- Filch se queja de que somos peores que los merodeadores y los Weasley juntos- rió Lylian.- Eso fue cuando...

- ...fuimos a su despacho, y nos estaba amenazando con su habitual...

- ...castigo...

- ...de descuartizamiento.- los dos se echaron a reir mientras Draco chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. Todavía no podía soportar que esos dos se terminasen las frases unos a otros como los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Y Cissy?- inquirió Draco un poco harto de las risas a las que se había unido su marido. ¡Tres Gryffindors en casa!

- Volverá pronto- lo tranquilizó su marido.- Ya sabes que la traen Bill y Fleur.

- Ya lo sé pero se que no me siento seguro de que esté con ellos- disimuló. Pero Harry sabía bien que Draco ansiaba ver a su hija menor por la que sentía un especial apego, ya que eran de caracter parecido. Draco estaba convencido de que cuando empezase Hogwarts sería una Slytherin.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando?- Harry se puso en marcha rapidamente.- Draco junta las mesas del jardín, niños a los cubiertos...¡hay una fiesta que celebrar!

Todos se pusieron en marcha para hacer con prontitud la fiesta habitual de comienzos del verano, a la cual asistían Ron y Blaise, quienes ya estaban casados, Pansy y Hermione, que esperaban un bebé, Neville y Luna, con un hijo de la edad de su pequeña Narcissa Elisabeth, y demás Weasley como los gemelos con sus respectivas esposas, Angelina y Kate, o Bill y Fleur con su pequeña hija de cabellos dorados: Laura.

Cuando Harry y Draco se encontraban en su habitación cambiandose para la fiesta, el timbre, que anunciaba la primera llegada de los invitados sonó, a la misma hora que todos los años.

- Ahí están Pansy y Hermione para ver si pueden ayudar en algo- dijo Harry riendo, conociendo ya lo que ocurría todos los años.

- Y dentro de cinco minutos picaran Ron y Blaise. Pansy les preguntará de su hijo Robbin.- A Draco tambien le gustaba esa habitual ceremonia aunque no diese muestras de ello.

- ¿Ya te cae mejor?

- Nunca- respondió con tono venenoso.- No dejaré que mi preciosa hija se líe con ese Robbin, o con el estupido hijo de Longbottom.

- Pero "ese Robbin" es hijo de tu mejor amigo- le reprochó Harry, aunque él estaba de acuerdo con su marido. Robbin era un muchacho guapo que contaba con nueve años, dos años mayor que Cissy, y que parecía profundamente enamorado de ella. Y por mucho que les decian que eran muy niños, Frank, hijo de Neville y Luna también aprecía encaprichado con ella. Seurte que tenía a Laura para buscar refugio.

- Ya sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos,- harry le miró con cara de interrogación.- Ya sabes, yo soy guapo, y por tanto mis hijos deben de serlo. Y lo son.

- Ah, o sea que el señor, soy-el-más-guapo-del-mundo-Malfoy, no cuenta con otro padre para sus hijos- fingió enfado Harry.

- Por supuesto que sí, alguien tuvo que gestarlos.Y además de tí han heredado otras cualidades como las travesuras, el poco respeto a las normas, o volar con esa sensualidad y ese...hmm.

- ¿Draco?- Harry ya sabía lo que venía despues así que cuanto antes lo cortase mejor.- Draco no sé en lo que piensas pero...- Pero Draco no le dejó continuar y se lanzó sobre él besándole como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito y por ella apareció una niña de siete años de espeso pelo moreno y ojos gris intenso que no se extrañó de ver a sus padres en esa posición, pero esperó a que su padre se quitase de encima de la cama para arrojarse sobre su pa, cortándole la respiración.

- Pa, papi- llenó de besos ambas suaves mejillas y salió riendo.- Ya está todo listo, os están esperando.

- Seguro que Longbottom y su mujer no- susurró Draco terminando de vestirse, y saliendo con Harry por la puerta de la habitación.

Pero al llegar fuera se sorprendió, ya que era el primer año que Neville y Luna se encontraban allí puntualmente

Pronto los mayores estuvieron metidos en la conversación mientras los niños pequeños jugaban por ahí a perseguirse y los mellizos, alejados de todos, susurrraban mirando sospechosos alrededor.

- Felicidades Hermione- Harry no había podido felicitar a la pareja cara a cara, sino que lo había hecho vía lechuza, aunque lo encontraba menos personal.

- Gracias, estamos muy contentas de haberlo logrado- la castaña sonrió contenta, con sus 4 meses de embarazo.

- ¿Y vosotros no pensais en aumentar la familia?- preguntó maliciosamente Blaise, quien con un hijo ya tenía más que suficiente, igual que Ron, pero que no perdía oportunidad de molestar a Harry.

- Ni-lo-menciones- le amenazó el moreno.- Los gemelos solo tenían 4 años cuando tuvimos a Narcissa, pero ésta tiene siete¿crees que no se enteraría de por qué su pa tiene una barriga que no le deja de caminar? Además estoy suficientemente gordo, y viejo.

- Vamos cariño tú no estás gordo- Draco le sentó en su regazo como para demostrarlo.Y era verdad, pues tras ambos embarazos Harry había recuperado sua nterior figura y todos le seguían diciendo que estaba demasiado delgado.- Y además, todo tenemos la misma edad que tú, o parecida- rectificó- y miranos, mira a tus compañeros, eres el más joven, excepto Neville que nació unas horas antes, y sólo tenemos 28 años.

Tras esto la conversación se centró en otros temas como el Quidditch, los estudios, el Quidditch, el verano, y el Quidditch fueron algunso de sus temas favoritos.

- Estoy agotado- el moreno se desplomó sobre la cama exhausto.

- ¿Tan agotado como para esto?- Draco se empezó a desvestir lentamente.

- ¿Te importa si no me muevo?- sonrió Harry.- Además silencia la habitación y cierra la puerta.

- Ya lo he hecho- sonrió con suficiencia Malfoy ya completamente desnudo, inclinándose sobre el moreno.

- Hum, Draco¿de verdad crees que soy joven? Quiero decir como para tener otro hijo.

- Claro que sí Harry, la mayoría de las parejas tiene el primero a esta edad- movimiento de muñeca y Harry se queda desnudo,- lo que pasa es...- comenzó a darle suaves besos por el cuello- que..nos...adelantamos a...los otros.

- Si y aun asi...hummm...conseguimos...ah...terminar nuestro estudios...de...auror...ah, Draco.- el rubio que había llegado donde quería levantó la mirada y vio lo que tantas veces le había fascinado: Harry, totalmente rojo por la excitación, con el pelo totalmente pegado le miraba directamente con esos ojos verde brillante mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando reprimir los gemidos.

Draco, sin poderse resistirse más, le levantó suavemente las piernas dispuesto a prepararle.

- No...-suplicó Harry.-...entra ya.

- ¿Seguro?- ante la afirmación del otro no pudo resistirse más y entró de un solo empujón. El moreno se arqueó de forma inimaginable, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del rubio. Poco a poco comenzaron una danza que se fue haciendo cada vez más salvaje y deseperada ahsta que culminó con un fuerte orgasmo como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Wow, esto hay que repetirlo mas a menudo- rió Harry acurrucándose contra el pecho del joven alto quien lo abrazó firmemente.

Y así, abandonamos esta familia idílica, formada con tanto esfuerzo y resultando tan felices así como están, aunque inconscientes ambos, de que el cuarto miembro de la familia Malfoy-Potter ya se ha comenzado a gestar y calro que sólo yo sé que ese niño se llamará Lucius James Malfoy Potter. Y así me despido de vosotros, hasta la próxima!

Sybill Trelawney II

FIN

q tal? siento el retraso y todo eso. se me van a saltar las lagrimas, mi segundo fic largo terminado! espero q os haya gustado y me encies reviews. besos


End file.
